Heavenly Heaven
by dinda308
Summary: Sejauh apapun kau pergi, berapa kalipun kau tersesat, aku akan selalu menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang. Aku mencintaimu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenten X Hyuuga Neji**

 **Characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heavenly Heaven**

 **Purest feeling you can get from a family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun melangkahkan kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu dalam ruangan bersol karet menelusuri lorong sekolah. Salah satu lengannya yang terbalut oleh _cardigan_ rajut tipis ia gunakan untuk membawa beberapa buku materi bahan ajarnya hari ini. Di bagian atas sampul salah satu buku tersebut bertuliskan 'Matematika SMP'.

Tidak sampai 5 menit berjalan, ia sampai di depan kelas 2-3, yang hari ini mendapat giliran pertama untuk diajarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung meraih kenop pintu geser dan masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menemui murid-muridnya yang sudah duduk dengan rapi di bangku masing-masing.

Sebelum ketua kelas tersebut sempat memberi aba-aba untuk memberi salam, salah satu siswa berceletuk dengan santainya.

"Hee. _Sensei_ potong rambut?"

Kalimat spontan dari siswa yang bernama Kasuga Kouhei itu sukses memancing teman-teman sekelas, yang awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan, memandang langsung ke arah guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka. Mereka langsung bereaksi melihat rambut berwarna cokelat tergerai yang panjangnya hanya mencapai bahu sang guru.

"Wah, benar. Rambut Tenten- _Sensei_ jadi pendek."

" _Sensei_ jadi kelihatan lebih muda."

"Kenapa dipotong, _Sensei_? Lebih bagus rambut panjang seperti kemarin."

Guru matematika yang mereka kenal bernama Tenten itu hanya meringis. Ia sudah biasa disambut oleh murid-muridnya tanpa kalimat sapaan. Awalnya, Tenten merasa hal itu tidak boleh dibiarkan, karena tata krama adalah hal terpenting dalam pembelajaran di luar materi.

Hanya saja, entah karena sifatnya yang terlalu lunak atau mungkin hubungannya dengan para murid yang sudah terlanjur nyaman membuat pola rutin sebelum pelajaran jarang dilakukan. Mereka lebih sering langsung berbicara hal-hal tidak penting begitu melihat dirinya masuk kelas.

"Kalian ini, kenapa susah sekali sih memperdengarkan sapaan 'Selamat Pagi' dengan kompak? _Sensei_ kan juga ingin dapat motivasi supaya semangat mengajar." Tegur Tenten menghela nafas. Buku bahan ajarnya ia letakkan di atas meja yang berada di depan kelas, berhadapan dengan siswa ajarnya.

Merasa bertanggungjawab atas tindakan sembrono teman-temannya, membuat seorang siswi berkacamata yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan meminta maaf kepada wali kelas mereka.

"Mohon maaf, _Sensei_. Seharusnya saya langsung memberi aba-aba kepada yang lain saat melihat _Sensei_ masuk." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Tenten yang tadinya hanya setengah bercanda untuk membuat murid didiknya sadar, jadi merasa bersalah membuat siswi manisnya menundukkan wajah. Meski orang lain mungkin menganggap murid-muridnya tidak hormat kepada Tenten, sesungguhnya mereka adalah anak-anak yang sangat baik dan rajin. Sebagai wali kelas, ia tahu betul rekam akademik siswa-siswinya. Mereka jarang datang terlambat, tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan guru-guru lain, sebagian besar juga aktif mengikuti kegiatan klub di luar jam sekolah. Nilai ulangan mereka juga bagus-bagus.

Tidak semua sih, tapi mereka tidak segan-segan meminta kelas tambahan kepada Tenten untuk perbaikan nilai.

Mungkin karena usianya yang tergolong masih muda, semua murid yang pernah diajarnya pasti akan bersikap nyaman dengannya, seolah-olah Tenten teman sebaya mereka. Dan ia justru senang dengan hal itu.

Untuk memperbaiki suasana, dengan suara tawanya yang khas, lantang namun merdu, Tenten berusaha mengusir kegelisahan si ketua kelas.

" _Sensei_ hanya iseng, Kojima- _San_. Sensei juga sudah banyak mendengar dan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' sepanjang jalan ke kelas. Kan bosan juga. Lagipula mendengar suara kalian yang ramai saja sudah membuat _Sensei_ bersemangat untuk memberikan kalian soal-soal tes."

Kalimat yang seharusnya jadi penenang justru disambut helaan nafas panjang dari seisi kelas. Tapi justru itu yang ia harapkan. Melihat wajah cemberut anak-anak badungnya ini memang menyenangkan.

"Tapi sebelum belajar, ceritakan dulu kenapa _Sensei_ potong rambut." Ucap seorang murid perempuan yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Teman lelaki yang duduk tidak jauh darinya menjawab, "Jangan tanya begitu, Inoue. Seorang wanita potong rambut biasanya pasti karena patah hati. Jangan buat _Sensei_ tambah sedih."

Tenten yang mendengar menaikkan sudut alisnya. Kedengarannya berusaha melindungi, tapi kenapa nadanya seperti mengejek ya?

"Loh? Memang _Sensei_ sudah punya pacar?" Sahut murid yang lain.

" _Sensei_ kan sudah usianya menikah, pasti punya dong."

"Tapi kalau sudah putus berarti tidak jadi menikah."

" _Sensei_ yang sabar yaa. Nanti pasti ketemu jodoh yang lebih baik."

"Sebaiknya cepat cari pengganti, _Sensei_. Ibuku bilang kalau terlalu lama sendiri, nanti malah jadi trauma untuk berhubungan lagi."

"Teori darimana itu?"

"Ibuku kan sudah pengalaman, jadi pasti paham isi hati perempuan."

" _Sensei_ kan pemilih, sudah pasti sulit menemukan yang cocok lagi."

"Kalau begitu _Sensei_ mau kenalan sama guru les pianoku, tidak? Nggak cakep sih, tapi baik."

"Morita, guru pianomu kan sudah 40 tahun, masa belum menikah?"

"Beliau itu profesional, Abe- _Kun_. Banyak hal yang harus dipelajari dalam karirnya sebelum ia memutuskan menikah."

Semakin lama pembicaraan para remaja 14 tahunan itu makin mengakar luas. Malah Tenten bisa mendengar ada yang mulai berdebat untuk mengenalkan kenalan mereka pada wali kelasnya ini. Tanpa sadar, suara bising murid-muridnya ini menimbulkan urat di pelipis Tenten.

"HEI, KALIAN!"

.

.

.

Pukul 17.15, setelah memastikan semua siswa telah selesai dengan kegiatan klub dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing, Tenten juga memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesungguhnya hari ini Tenten tidak bertugas sebagai guru pengawas, namun dikarenakan guru yang mendapat giliran hari ini absen, ia dengan senang hati menggantikan tugas guru tersebut. Ia senang berkeliling klub dan melihat murid-murid dengan semangat menjalani kegiatan di klubnya masing-masing. Hal itu mengingatkan Tenten ketika ia masih sekolah dulu.

Tenten merapatkan mantel abu-abunya, meski baru memasuki minggu ketiga bulan Oktober, udara Tokyo sudah mulai dingin.

Sebelum kembali ke apartemennya, Tenten menyempatkan mampir ke supermarket langganannya yang berada di dekat kompleks perumahan untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan. Karena ia tinggal sendiri, belanjaannya hanya beberapa sayuran, telur, dan pasta _miso_.

Pemilik supermarket yang juga merangkap sebagai kasir dengan asyiknya mengajak Tenten berbincang sembari memasukkan belanjaannya ke kantung kertas. Meski berwajah tegas, pria 60 tahunan itu sangat ramah. Ia sering memberi potongan harga atau bonus makanan ringan untuk Tenten sebagai pelanggan setianya.

Dengan satu tangan membawa kantung kertas berwarna cokelat, ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen. Biasanya jika ia tidak tertangkap tetangga sekitar kompleks, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai. Lain cerita jika ia bertemu dengan ibu-ibu sekitar, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga setengah jam hanya untuk mengobrol.

Syukurlah hari ini matahari terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin para ibu sudah disibukkan dengan tugas menyiapkan makan malam.

Kini ia sedang melewati pagar taman perumahan, dimana taman itu dilengkapi dengan kursi panjang dan air mancur. Ada juga wahana permainan anak seperti perosotan, ayunan dan kolam pasir. Tenten sering menghabiskan sore hari sekedar berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol dengan warga yang sedang berada di taman ketika hari libur.

Tanpa sadar, sambil berjalan ia menoleh ke arah dalam taman yang nampak sepi. Lampu-lampu taman pun sudah mulai dinyalakan.

Langkah Tenten perlahan berhenti kala ia menangkap seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi taman. Gadis itu duduk tertunduk sambil memeluk tasnya. Ia mengenakan seragam dengan blazer berwarna gelap, entah abu atau hitam dan rok selutut dengan warna yang senada. Meski baru tiga tahun bekerja sebagai guru, Tenten yakin pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu bukan seragam sekolah yang ada di daerah ini.

Naluri Tenten sebagai seorang guru tidak membiarkannya mengacuhkan seorang murid duduk murung dalam kesendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam taman dan menghampiri gadis itu.

Entah karena gadis itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya atau apa, ia tidak menyadari Tenten yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tenten sedikit membungkukkan badan sambil menumpukan salah satu lengan pada lutut agar dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah si gadis.

"Selamat sore."

Sapaan Tenten yang ramah tidak langsung mendapat respon. Ia menunggu beberapa detik namun gadis berambut panjang berwarna cokelat tua itu tetap diam.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya Tenten.

Kali ini si gadis sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, melirik kepada Tenten yang mengembangkan senyum seramah mungkin.

Tanpa bersuara, gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai pemberian izin untuk Tenten. Sambil berucap terima kasih, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah si gadis pada kursi yang sama.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Tenten langsung mulai berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Beberapa hari ini sudah mulai dingin ya. Nampaknya musim dingin akan tiba lebih cepat tahun ini."

Hening.

Meski tidak ditanggapi, Tenten maklum dengan sikap gadis di sampingnya. Mungkin ia merasa canggung atau malah curiga pada Tenten yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Hanya saja, selama beberapa tahun mengajar, gadis remaja yang ia temui hampir semuanya bersifat aktif, terutama terhadap orang baru. Banyak juga murid didiknya yang pendiam, namun mereka dapat menjawab dengan antusias jika ditanya oleh Tenten.

Masih semangat menjalankan misi, Tenten memiliki ide untuk menarik perhatian si gadis. Tangannya meraih dan merogoh kantung belanjaan yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Ketika sudah menemukan barang yang ia cari, langsung saja ia tawarkan minuman kaleng hangat yang ada di tangannya kepada si gadis.

"Ini, cuaca dingin begini paling enak ditemani susu cokelat hangat."

Ketika di supermarket tadi, paman pemilik memberikan bonus susu cokelat kaleng hangat kepada Tenten, mengingat udara di luar yang mulai dingin. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka minum susu, namun tidak mungkin menolak pemberian paman yang baik hati itu.

Percobaan Tenten kali ini membuahkan hasil. Remaja itu melirik ke kaleng susu yang ada di tangan Tenten, kemudian menatap malu-malu kepada Tenten.

Dari balik poni yang menutupi sebagian kelopak matanya, Tenten bisa melihat iris Indigo yang dimiliki sang gadis. Warna yang cantik namun hampir tidak pernah ia temui ada orang yang memiliki warna iris seperti itu.

Karena remaja itu tidak bergerak untuk menyambut tawarannya, Tenten langsung saja menarik tangan mungil yang sejak tadi memeluk tas dan meletakkan kaleng hangat itu ke dalam genggaman si gadis. Ia lalu memberikan lagi senyum ramahnya.

"Tenang, susu itu tidak ada racunnya kok. Paman pemilik supermarket yang ada di ujung jalan itu memberikannya padaku sebagai bonus, tapi aku kurang begitu suka minum susu."

Mata unik gadis itu bergantian menatap Tenten, kemudian kembali ke kaleng susu yang ada di tangannya. Menatap Tenten lagi, lalu kaleng susu. Hingga kali ketiga, baru ia membuka suara.

"Terima kasih."

Senyum di wajah Tenten semakin mengembang. Membuat gadis di sampingnya jadi ikut tersenyum sedikit.

Jari mungil berkulit putih si gadis mengait dengan pembuka kaleng. Setelah kaleng terbuka, ia meminum susu cokelat itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku paling suka susu cokelat."

Pengakuannya yang mendadak membuat Tenten menoleh, gadis ini mulai membuka pintu untuk Tenten.

"Berarti aku memberikannya pada orang yang tepat."

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Pipi putihnya perlahan memancarkan warna merah muda.

Sambil memandangi si gadis yang lahap dengan minumannya, Tenten kembali memulai obrolan.

"Kamu pelajar ya? Kelas berapa?"

Gadis itu menyeka jejak susu cokelat di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sepertinya setengah kaleng susu sudah masuk ke perutnya.

"Iya. Aku kelas 2 SMP."

Wajah Tenten cerah setelah mendengar informasi itu, "Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku mengajar matematika di SMP. Kamu sekolah di SMP mana? Aku belum pernah melihat seragammu sebelumnya."

"Aku baru dua hari pindah dari Kyoto. Dulu aku sekolah di SMP Getsu."

 _SMP Getsu, Kyoto? Sekolah perguruan elit yang memiliki akreditasi internasional itu?_

"Ooh, pantas aku tidak familiar dengan seragammu. Aku baru tiga tahun bekerja sebagai pengajar, tapi aku hafal seragam-seragam sekolah yang ada di sekitar sini."

Gadis itu menatap Tenten dengan senyum manis, membuat Tenten gemas melihat wajahnya yang persis seperti boneka.

"Lalu sekarang di sekolah mana kamu mendaftar?"

Senyum yang menghias wajah gadis itu sedikit memudar. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala dan menatap sepatu kulit hitamnya.

 _Apa… pertanyaanku salah ya?_

"... _Nii-San_ bilang aku boleh pilih antara SMP Musashi atau SMP Hibiya…"

Tenten mengerjap sekali. Kedua SMP tersebut merupakan sekolah publik terbaik di Tokyo. Selain terkenal dengan prestasi-prestasi yang diraih oleh siswanya serta fasilitas belajar yang sangat memadai, sekolah itu juga terkenal dengan biayanya yang tinggi.

Sebagai seorang guru pembimbing, Tenten biasa mengatasi problematika pemilihan sekolah untuk muridnya. Tidak sedikit ia menemui kasus _gap_ antara keinginan orang tua untuk memasukkan anaknya ke sekolah yang terbaik, toh biaya tidak menjadi masalah demi pendidikan. Namun di satu sisi sang anak lebih condong kepada sekolah yang membuat perasaan mereka lebih nyaman bersekolah, dengan alasan jarak, ada teman yang sekolah di sana, ataupun tes masuk yang tidak terlalu sulit.

Keduanya memiliki alasan yang tidak bisa dianggap salah atau benar. Hanya saja, harus dipastikan apakah sang anak sanggup menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah pilihan orang tuanya atau justru malah semakin menurunkan prestasi belajar akibat stres. Begitu pun dengan pilihan anak, sekolah pilihannya sanggup membimbing dan meningkatkan semangat belajar anak atau sebaliknya.

Untuk kasus kali ini, Tenten harus mendengar dulu alasan remaja di sampingnya, yang terlihat memiliki sedikit penolakan terhadap tawaran sang kakak.

"Pilihan _Nii-San_ bagus. Kedua SMP itu sekolah terbaik di Tokyo, fasilitasnya juga lengkap. Aku rasa proses belajarmu pasti akan meningkat pesat di sekolah manapun yang kamu pilih di antara kedua sekolah itu."

Kalimat positif Tenten dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Wajahnya kembali tertutup oleh sebagian rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Tenten tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tapi jarak tempuh dari sini ke kedua sekolah itu lumayan jauh sih. Apalagi sekolah itu ada di daerah yang ramai kendaraan, jadi kurasa kamu harus bersiap untuk bangun pagi-pagi agar tidak berdesakan dalam kereta atau terjebak macet."

Pertama, pancing dulu ketidaktertarikan siswa dengan alasan jarak.

"Benarkah?"

Tenten tidak menyangka tebakan pertamanya langsung kena sasaran.

"Begitulah. Aku pernah datang ke sekolah itu beberapa kali untuk mengantar muridku studi banding dan lomba juga. Mungkin karena hari itu masih hari kerja, jadi kami sering terjebak macet."

Gadis itu sedikit mencelos mendengar penjelasan Tenten.

"Kalau begitu _Nii-San_ pasti tidak akan bisa mengantarku ke sekolah. Ia bisa terlambat ke kantor nanti."

Jawaban itu membuat Tenten menaikkan satu alis. Murid perempuan itu memberikan sinyal untuk ditelusuri.

"Aku rasa meski macet, kakakmu masih sempat ke kantor jika kalian berangkat pagi."

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku lihat di peta arah kantor _Nii-San_ berlawanan dengan sekolah."

Tenten semakin penasaran dengan alasan penolakan gadis itu. Segitu inginnyakah ia diantar oleh sang kakak, hingga menelusuri letak kantor kakaknya dengan sekolah?

"Nampaknya kakakmu sibuk sekali ya?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Sejak _Tou-San_ pensiun karena sakit, _Nii-San_ harus menggantikan ayah mengurus semua pekerjaannya. Itu juga alasan mengapa aku dan _Nee-San_ harus tinggal di rumah Kyoto, bersama kerabat yang berasal dari sana, agar ada yang bisa mengawasi kami. Habis di rumah sini yang ada hanya pelayan sih, _Nii-San_ jarang ada di rumah. Kalau pun ada, paling hanya sesekali makan malam bareng."

Tenten mendengarkan dengan seksama curahan hati remaja di sebelahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia paham arah permasalahan yang sedang mendera gadis ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu? Mungkin ibu bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Seketika gadis itu terdiam. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, membuat rambut panjangnya terjatuh melewati pundak dan menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya.

"… _Kaa-San_ tidak mungkin bisa mengantarku. Ia meninggal beberapa hari setelah aku lahir."

Kelopak mata Tenten melebar. Kali ini guru muda itu benar-benar salah bertanya.

Ia tidak tahu harus beralasan apa, seharusnya ia lebih hati-hati, "…Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

Remaja itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memberikan sedikit senyuman kepada Tenten.

"Tidak apa. Memang sedikit sedih sih, tapi karena saat itu aku masih bayi jadi aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajah _Kaa-San_ yang asli, aku cuma lihat dari foto. Aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana sifatnya. Lagipula aku punya _Tou-San_ , _Nii-San_ , sama _Nee-San_ , jadi aku tidak kesepian. Chiyo _Baa-San_ yang merawatku dari kecil juga baik sekali, ia sering membuatkan _ohagi_ untukku dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur."

Meski senyumnya sendu, Tenten tahu siswi di hadapannya berkata jujur. Ia terdengar sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Membuat dada Tenten terasa sedikit nyeri.

Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena gadis itu tidak merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Tenten, namun entah kenapa malah timbul perasaan iri dalam diri Tenten.

Perasaan hangat yang gadis itu dapatkan dari keluarganya… belum pernah ia rasakan. Meski terlihat kesepian, keluarganya masih ada. Kapanpun ia bisa menemui mereka.

Secepat pikiran itu muncul, seketika itu juga Tenten langsung mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan yang menurutnya, sudah tidak pantas ia renungkan.

Ia sudah dewasa, ia harus mandiri.

Bukan masalah jika ia tidak memiliki keluarga, toh ia punya banyak teman dan murid-murid yang menyayanginya.

Tenten mengalihkan pikiran negatifnya dengan kembali mengembangkan senyum. Jangan lupa kalau sekarang ia punya calon teman baru.

"Keluargamu pasti sangat sayang dan bangga padamu. Kamu anak yang baik dan kuat, manis pula."

Pipi putih anak itu menampilkan sedikit rona merah muda, lalu ia terkekeh ringan.

Tuhan, anak ini begitu manis.

Tenten langsung teringat hari pertama ia mengajar. Ia yang memang penyayang anak-anak langsung jatuh cinta pada tingkah laku usil namun menggemaskan murid-muridnya. Memang ada kalanya mereka menghabiskan kesabaran Tenten, namun dengan kehadiran mereka, keseharian Tenten tidak pernah membosankan.

Seandainya gadis ini juga bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Tenten ingin melihat keusilan apa yang akan muridnya ajarkan kepada gadis ini.

Tunggu-

"Hei, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau-"

Dering telepon menghentikan pembicaraan Tenten.

Dering itu bukan berasal dari telepon genggam miliknya, tapi milik gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu langsung menjawab telepon setelah meminta izin kepada Tenten. Dengan sekali anggukan sambil tersenyum, Tenten mempersilakannya.

Ia menunggu beberapa menit hingga gadis itu selesai menelepon. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk mengajukan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk ia tawarkan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia selesai. Menoleh kepada Tenten, wajahnya sedikit lebih bersinar dibandingkan tadi. Sepertinya ia dapat kabar baik.

" _Nee-San_ bilang _Nii-San_ pulang cepat hari ini. Ia menyuruhku pulang sekarang karena _Nii-San_ mengajak kami makan malam di luar sebagai sambutan selamat datang."

"Benarkah? Wah, senang sekali. Ayo, akan kuantar sampai rumah. Bahaya kalau kamu pulang sendiri."

Ia kembali menggeleng, menolak tawaran Tenten dengan halus, "Tidak apa, sudah ada yang jemput kok. Ia sudah menunggu di dekat supermarket ujung jalan sana."

Tenten mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati pulangnya. Aku senang sekali berbincang denganmu. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu ya." Ucapnya riang.

Gadis itu balas mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku juga senang bisa ngobrol denganmu. Oh, terima kasih juga susu cokelatnya. Enak sekali."

Sembari beranjak untuk berdiri, ia ingat ada hal yang tadi hendak disampaikan oleh wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Oh, iya. Tadi sepertinya ada yang mau kau katakan sebelum aku mengangkat telepon. Apa ya?"

Sesaat Tenten lupa akan tawarannya.

"Hampir saja aku lupa. Begini, aku punya saran, bagaimana kalau kamu sekolah di tempatku mengajar? Aku mengajar matematika dan juga wali kelas 2-3 di SMP Konoha. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini kok. Memang tidak sehebat SMP Musashi dan Hibiya sih, tapi sekolah itu termasuk yang terbaik di daerah sini. Klubnya juga banyak dan hampir semua punya prestasi."

Tanpa hentinya dan dengan antusias, Tenten mengungkapkan seluruh keunggulan sekolah tempatnya mengajar selayaknya agen asuransi menawarkan jasa perusahaan.

"Ditambah, aku rasa kamu harus bertemu dengan murid-murid ajarku, kamu pasti menyukai mereka."

 _Seperti halnya aku menyayangi mereka_.

Gadis yang ada dihadapannya mengerjap seketika Tenten selesai berbicara.

Sadar ia tidak mendapat respon, Tenten jadi merasa malu sendiri.

Tapi kemudian, remaja itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tidak akan jadi hari yang membosankan jika ada guru yang meyenangkan sepertimu. Aku akan coba bicara dengan _Nii-San_."

Gadis itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hanabi."

Tenten menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu dan menjabatnya.

"Namaku Tenten. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis bernama Hanabi itu memperlihatkan senyuman yang cerah.

"Mohon bimbingannya, _Tenten-Sensei_."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, kepala staf pengajar memberi kabar bahwa akan ada murid baru di kelas Tenten.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

With love,

Dinda308


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenten X Hyuuga Neji**

 **Characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heavenly Heaven**

 **Purest feeling you can get from a family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu ke-empat November, Tokyo.

 _Psssstt… Hyuuga._

Mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang membuat konsentrasi Hanabi teralihkan. Sesaat ia tidak yakin apakah seseorang yang ada di belakangnya benar-benar memanggil atau hanya suara angin. Tangannya yang memegang pensil berhenti bergerak untuk menelaah arah suara itu lebih jauh.

 _Psssssttt.. Oi, Hyuuga._

Kali kedua namanya disebut, Hanabi sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, lalu mencoba untuk menggeser kursi sepelan mungkin mendekati meja di belakangnya.

 _Apa?_

 _Lihat jawaban soal yang sudah selesai, dong. Aku belum mengerjakan satupun._

 _Bagaimana caranya?_

 _Angkat sedikit kertas jawabanmu._

 _Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?_

 _Tidak akan. Aku jamin._ Please, _sebagai gantinya kau boleh suruh aku apa saja._

 _Benar ya?_

 _Iya, serius. Selama sehari penuh aku akan turuti semua keinginanmu._

 _Cuma sehari?_

 _Ya sudah tiga hari deh._

 _Lebih baik sekalian seminggu._

 _Oi, itu bayaran yang terlalu mahal untuk tes kecil begini._

 _Ya sudah kalau tidak mau._

 _Eh, eh tunggu- tiga hari plus susu pisang deh. Mau ya?_

 _Itu sih aku juga bisa beli sendiri. Tambah roti melon kantin._

 _Uang sakuku tidak sebanyak itu, tahu._

Kedua murid yang sedang asyik bernegosiasi itu tidak menyadari bahwa sang wali kelas yang saat ini berperan sebagai guru matematika sudah memperhatikan dari belakang mereka. Dengan langkah pelan, Tenten mendekati kursi murid lelaki yang masih berusaha menawar untuk diperlihatkan jawaban soal.

 _Kalau hanya susu, kamu hanya kuizinkan lihat satu jawaban soal._

 _Ayolah, kalau cuma satu apa gunanya? Aku tetap harus ikut remedial!_

 _Makanya belikan aku roti melon juga._

Tenten sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekati si murid lelaki yang masih juga tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kalau _Sensei_ yang kasih tahu jawabannya, mau belikan _Sensei_ apa?"

Kala suara yang saat ini paling mereka takuti terdengar, seketika tubuh kedua siswa itu membeku. Perlahan mereka menoleh ke arah Tenten yang tersenyum, namun urat halus nampak di pelipisnya.

Reaksi mereka yang hampir mirip membuatnya geli.

Meski nada bicaranya tenang dengan wajah cerah, mereka seakan sedang menghadapi serigala yang siap menerkam.

"Kasuga- _Kun_ , Hyuuga- _San_ …"

" _H-Hai_..?"

"…jangan pulang dulu sebelum kuizinkan."

Lagi, secara bersamaan mereka menelan ludah.

.

.

.

Iris cokelat Tenten menatap tajam pada dua murid yang duduk di hadapannya. Kepala keduanya tertunduk. Meski tampak menyesal, sesekali Tenten menangkap tatapan sinis yang mereka berikan kepada satu sama lain.

Setelah semua teman sekelas mereka pulang, mereka dengan patuhnya menuruti perkataan Tenten dan tetap tinggal, menunggu kedatangan sang wali kelas. Padahal mereka bisa saja kabur, tapi entah risiko apa yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Tenten senang dengan sikap bertanggung jawab mereka.

Agar lebih rileks, Tenten melembutkan pandangan kepada keduanya dan memberikan sedikit senyum.

"Kasuga- _Kun_ , Hyuuga- _San_ , kalian tahu mengapa _Sensei_ tidak mengizinkan kalian pulang?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Mengapa?"

Beberapa kali keduanya melirik satu sama lain, saling memberi isyarat agar mengaku lebih dulu.

"Kasuga- _Kun_?"

Terkejut karena namanya disebut, remaja yang mengenakan _sweater_ berponco di balik _gakuran_ hitam menegakkan tubuhnya.

Biasanya, Kasuga Kouhei sengaja bertingkah untuk menarik perhatian wali kelas yang (menurutnya) tidak membosankan untuk dipandang itu. Namun, untuk kali ini ia sama sekali tidak menyukai cara guru muda itu menatapnya.

Meski ia tersenyum simpul, Kouhei tahu Tenten merasa kecewa.

Menghela napas perlahan, ia memilih untuk bertindak jujur agar tidak semakin kehilangan muka.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku meminta Hyuuga agar memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya. Aku sama sekali tidak belajar untuk tes kali ini."

Tenten mengangguk. Ia tidak akan berkomentar sebelum muridnya selesai berbicara.

"Tapi aku bukannya sengaja tidak belajar. Turnamen basket SMP di Iwate baru selesai hari sabtu kemarin, jadi hari minggu aku baru sampai rumah. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada tes."

Kali ini Tenten yang menghela napas.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu kalau muridnya yang satu ini, calon kapten basket SMP Konoha, sering mengikuti pertandingan. Sebagai wali kelasnya tentu ia bangga memiliki anak binaan yang berprestasi. Namun, tetap saja, perannya sebagai guru tidak akan efektif jika tidak diiringi dengan pemantauan akademis.

Selepas dispensasi untuk mengikuti pertandingan, Kouhei biasanya langsung meminta teman sekelas atau terkadang langsung kepada Tenten, untuk membantu mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam pelajaran. Namun, lokasi pertandingan kali ini cukup jauh, perjalanannya sendiri memakan waktu kurang lebih 5 jam dengan bus. Tidak heran kalau ia kelelahan.

Meski begitu, rasanya tidak adil jika Tenten membatalkan tes kecil yang dilaksanakan hari ini. 2 minggu lagi akan diadakan ujian akhir semester, jadi Tenten harus memastikan apakah seluruh muridnya sudah siap atau perlu diadakan review ulang pelajaran yang kemarin.

Sekarang ia tahu kalau kelas tambahan memang harus diadakan.

" _Sensei_ paham kalau kamu kelelahan setelah mengikuti pertandingan kemarin. Apalagi jarak Iwate-Tokyo yang cukup jauh tetap menguras tenaga meskipun kita hanya duduk dalam kendaraan."

Kouhei mengangguk. Sedikit lega _Sensei_ -nya tidak semarah yang ia bayangkan.

"Tapi bukan berarti _Sensei_ jadi mengizinkanmu untuk mengandalkan teman dengan cara begitu. Perbuatan baik harus diteruskan dengan yang baik lagi, jangan cemari usahamu meningkatkan kebanggaan sekolah hanya karena hal kecil."

Ia mengangguk lagi.

Kini Tenten kembali mengembangkan senyum.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan bahas sampai situ saja. Dengan begini kalian berdua masuk dalam daftar kelas tambahan. _Sensei_ akan periksa dulu hasil tes teman kalian dan besok akan _Sensei_ umumkan siapa lagi yang akan bergabung bersama kalian."

Hanabi berkedip. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi rasanya untuk ujian akhir semester nanti dengan belajar sendiri pun ia sudah cukup yakin bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus.

"Anu.. _Sensei_? Saya juga harus ikut kelas tambahan?"

Pandangan Tenten beralih kepada remaja yang sudah sebulan lebih ini menjadi murid di kelasnya.

Selama sebulan ini Hanabi sukses membuat Tenten kagum. Ia hampir selalu mampu menjawab dengan tepat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tenten di kelasnya atau di kelas guru-guru lain. Ia juga sangat sopan. Tak heran beberapa guru mengungkapkan kekagumannya perihal murid baru yang pintar kepada Tenten.

Awalnya ia terlihat sedikit sulit beradaptasi. Hal yang wajar jika para murid akan berbondong-bondong mengerubungi teman baru mereka dan menanyakan ini itu. Dalam keadaan dikelilingi seperti itu, Hanabi hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan berkat sifat dasar para murid yang supel, Hanabi secara alami akhirnya masuk dalam lingkaran kelas 2-3. Bahkan ia juga mulai memiliki beberapa teman dari kelas lain.

Tenten yang melihat wajah bingung Hanabi terkekeh ringan.

"Melihat keaktifanmu di kelas sih, sebetulnya Hyuuga- _San_ tidak perlu ikut kelas tambahan."

"Lalu kenapa..?"

Tenten menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Jangan lupa kalau Hyuuga- _San_ juga ambil andil atas kebisingan yang terjadi di kelasku ya. Makanya kelas tambahan ini akan kuanggap sebagai hukuman untukmu. Lagipula mungkin kau bisa menjadi asistenku untuk membimbing teman yang lain, jadi saat akhir pekan meskipun tidak bertemu denganku, Hyuuga- _San_ bisa menjadi tutor."

Hanabi menurunkan bahunya. Membuat Tenten kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Berjuanglah di kelas tambahan nanti."

" _Hai_." Jawab Kouhei dan Hanabi bersamaan, lalu dengan lemas bangkit dari tempat duduk.

Baru saja Kouhei berjalan satu langkah, suara lembut Tenten menghentikannya.

"Oh, Kasuga- _Kun_. Selamat atas kemenangan tim-mu dalam pertandingan kemarin. Kalian sudah berusaha keras. Aku senang sekali melihat piala setinggi itu terpajang di ruang guru."

Jantungnya sesaat terasa berhenti berdetak.

Akhirnya…

…ia bisa melihat senyuman itu.

Kouhei hanya berharap silaunya matahari senja yang terpancar dari jendela menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

.

.

.

"Kelas tambahan?"

Hanabi mengangguk. Tangannya masih disibukkan dengan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk melilit _spaghetti_ yang terhidang di hadapannya. Setelah terjalin rapi, ia suapkan makanan kesukaannya itu ke dalam mulut untuk memuaskan perut yang lapar.

Pria yang duduk di kursi berhadapan dengannya kini memperhatikan Hanabi sepenuhnya. Meski warna iris matanya sama dengan yang dimiliki Hanabi, kelopak matanya lebih tajam. Membuatnya tampak dingin. Garis wajah disertai dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi memperlihatkan jelas kewibawaannya.

Sejak kedua adik perempuannya – Hinata dan Hanabi – kembali tinggal di rumah utama, Hyuuga Neji berusaha menyempatkan untuk makan malam bersama sesering mungkin. Meski begitu, jadwal yang tidak menentu membuatnya hanya bisa meluangkan waktu paling banyak 3 kali dalam seminggu.

Maka dari itu, saat-saat seperti ini menjadi penting baginya untuk mengetahui perkembangan yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Hanabi. Apalagi sekarang ia juga merangkap sebagai wali keduanya yang masih di usia sekolah.

"Apa kau mengalami kesulitan belajar di sekolah barumu?"

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang kakak.

Sifat dasar Neji _Nii-San_ memang kaku, bahkan sejak Hanabi mulai bisa mengingat. Jika menyebut _Nii-San_ , yang terbayang di kepala Hanabi adalah sikap kakaknya yang selalu berwibawa, terstruktur dan tegas. Ia bukan tipe yang bisa memperlihatkan tawa lepasnya. Hanabi yang adiknya saja belum pernah melihat senyuman selain yang diperlihatkannya kepada rekan perusahaannya.

Karena jarak usia 15 tahun yang tergolong jauh itulah, Hanabi tidak tahu seperti apa _Nii-San_ nya saat kecil dulu. Mereka bertiga sama pendiamnya, tapi Hinata dan Hanabi lebih ke tipe pemalu di hadapan orang baru, sedangkan Neji bersikap dingin, seakan dunia adalah miliknya.

"Tidak, baik-baik saja, kok. Guru di Konoha hampir semua cara mengajarnya enak, mudah dimengerti. Cuma saat tes matematika tadi ada salah satu teman sekelasku yang ketahuan minta menyontek, jadi kami sama-sama ikut kelas tambahan, deh. Tapi _Sensei_ juga minta aku supaya jadi asistennya kalau di akhir pekan ada teman yang mau belajar." Jelas Hanabi.

Alis mata Neji mengernyit, "Ada murid yang berusaha menyontek darimu?"

Hanabi mengedip saat melihat perubahan air muka _Nii-San_ nya.

"Iya, tapi sudah keburu ketahuan sama _Sensei_. Aku kelamaan negosiasi sama dia, jadi ketahuan deh."

"Apa gurumu menghukum anak itu?"

Hanabi juga jadi ikut mengernyit, "Dia juga ikut kelas tambahan sama aku. 'kan tadi aku sudah bilang. _Nii-San_ ngga dengar aku ya?"

Neji mengatupkan bibir. Mendadak perasaan khawatir muncul dalam dadanya. Entah kecemasan itu logis atau tidak, tapi ia merasa seakan-akan adiknya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan di sekolah barunya itu.

Ia takut Hanabi menjadi korban _bullying_.

"Hanya itu? Lalu karena kesalahan yang ia buat, kau juga mendapat hukuman yang sama?"

Hanabi mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa, _Nii-San_? Itu bukan hal yang serius kok. Sudah biasa. Malah kalau menurutku, Tenten- _Sensei_ terlalu baik sampai mau mengadakan kelas tambahan. Biasanya cuma anak kelas 3 yang mau ujian yang dapat jam tambahan, atau kalau guru itu sengaja buat les privat. Tapi Tenten- _Sensei_ buat kelas tambahan gratis, padahal 'kan cuma ujian akhir semester.

Apalagi aku juga mau kok. Jadi di akhir pekan aku ada kerjaan. Habis _Nee-San_ juga mulai sibuk sama persiapan tes masuk universitas, aku jadi ngga ada teman main."

Hanabi mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kalimat spontan itu membuat Neji merasa bersalah.

Akhir pekan seharusnya menjadi saat yang paling ditunggu, apalagi oleh remaja seusia Hanabi. Berlibur ke luar kota bersama keluarga, berbelanja, atau bahkan hanya menonton tv di rumah saja sudah sangat menghibur. Asalkan bersama.

Neji menghela napas, tak ada gunanya juga melarang Hanabi. Lebih baik jika ia sibuk dengan kegiatan di luar daripada terkurung seharian dalam rumah.

"Baiklah, ikuti saja perkataan gurumu. Hanya saja, jika kelas tambahanmu berakhir setelah pukul 6 sore, kau harus dijemput oleh Kiba."

"Loh? Kenapa? Sekolah 'kan tidak jauh, hanya 15 menit kalau naik kereta. Aku juga pulangnya sama teman, kok."

"Tidak ada tawaran untuk kali ini. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu berangkat dan pulang bersama temanmu dengan kereta. Sekarang, dengarkan nasihatku."

Hanabi cemberut mendengar perintah Neji. Ia paling sebal dengan sifat Neji yang _over protective_. Toh, ia hanya akan pulang sedikit terlambat dan masih di sekitar sekolah, bukan ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula dia sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Getar ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja mengalihkan perhatian Neji. Dengan segera ia menjawab panggilan itu seraya berdiri dari kursi makannya.

'Pasti mau pergi lagi' Batin Hanabi. Garpu yang ada di tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak makanan yang masih tersisa setengah. Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang.

Setelah menutup telepon, Neji langsung memanggil Aburame Shino, asisten pribadinya, untuk segera mempersiapkan keberangkatan. Setelah merapikan jas berwarna gelap yang dikenakannya, Neji menghampiri Hanabi, mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan, aku akan pulang paling lama 2 hari ke depan."

Hanabi menolak untuk melihat wajah kakaknya. Ia selalu janji pulang cepat kalau pergi ke luar kota atau luar negeri karena pekerjaan, tapi nyatanya paling sebentar 4 hari ia baru pulang.

Neji menghela napas. Ia maklum jika adik kecilnya kesal, toh itu memang kesalahannya.

Tangan besar Neji menyentuh pipi Hanabi, lalu mengecup pelan dahinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Hinata dan _Tou-San_."

Dada Hanabi serasa mencelos, tak tega marah terlalu lama pada kakaknya yang selalu sukses melembutkan hatinya.

Hanabi menggenggam sentuhan tangan Neji di pipinya.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Hanabi memasukkan buku teks dan buku catatannya ke dalam tas bahu berwarna gelap. Meski gerakan tangannya teratur, terlihat dari wajah gusarnya bahwa ia sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Sebagian besar teman-temannya yang mengikuti kelas tambahan sudah keluar sejak 5 menit lalu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa agak malas pulang ke rumah.

 _Nee-San pasti juga belum pulang dari les. Aku makan malam sendiri deh._

Hanabi tidak menyadari bahwa wali kelasnya masih menunggu dirinya selesai membereskan peralatan sekolah dan mengucapkan salam padanya. Merasa déjà vu, Tenten bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hanabi.

"Hyuuga- _San_? Belum pulang?"

Hanabi terlihat tersentak, kini jelas kalau tadi ia tengah melamun. Pipinya merona seketika.

"Ah, maaf _Sensei_. Saya lama beres-beres, sekarang sudah mau pulang." Tangan Hanabi meraih tas bahunya seraya bergerak untuk berdiri.

Tenten tersenyum, bukannya mengajak Hanabi keluar kelas, ia justru duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Hanabi. Memberi isyarat kepada muridnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Hanabi mengikuti isyarat gurunya, memberikan ekspresi tanya.

Tenten menumpukan lipatan lengannya pada meja Hanabi, mencoba menciptakan suasana yang rileks.

" _Sensei_ perhatikan nampaknya hari ini Hyuuga- _San_ kurang fokus."

Hanabi menatap jari-jari yang menggenggam ujung lipatan rok seragamnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kepikiran?"

Ia melirik Tenten dari balik poninya. Memberi sekali anggukan.

Sama seperti kedua saudaranya, Hanabi bukan tipe yang gampang mencurahkan isi hati pada orang yang baru dikenal. Namun, ada sesuatu pada diri wali kelasnya ini yang membuat Hanabi merasa hanya dengan bercerita pada Tenten dadanya terasa lega.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Tenten selalu memberikan respon yang lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan. Seolah-olah ia punya segudang jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Hanabi menggeleng.

"Sekolah menyenangkan, _Sensei_. Aku suka sekolah di sini."

Tenten mengembangkan senyumnya lagi.

"Syukurlah."

Hanabi juga ikut tersenyum sedikit.

"Kalau begitu boleh _Sensei_ tahu apa yang membuatmu murung?"

Hanabi terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan kata-kata yang hendak ia luapkan.

" _Nii-San_ sedang pergi ke Hongkong untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Ia janji akan pulang paling lama 2 hari, harusnya kemarin dia sudah pulang, tapi tadi pagi ia telepon kalau urusannya belum selesai, jadi baru bisa pulang sabtu malam atau minggu pagi."

Tenten menunggu sampai Hanabi selesai.

" _Nee-San_ juga semakin sibuk dengan persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Beberapa hari ini aku hanya bertemu dengannya saat sarapan, saat makan malam pun ia lebih sering bersama temannya…

…rasanya sepi."

Hening.

Seketika Hanabi selesai mengungkapkan kegundahannya pada Tenten, wajahnya langsung terasa panas. Ia baru sadar bahwa dengan mengeluh pada orang lain tentang perasaan kesepian hanya akan membuatnya terlihat manja dan kekanakan.

Dan asumsi itu langsung dibuktikan kebenarannya berkat suara tawa geli Tenten.

Merasa tersinggung dengan reaksi wali kelasnya, Hanabi sedikit mengerucutkan bibir dan menautkan alisnya, "Kok _Sensei_ ketawa sih? Aku 'kan sedang sedih."

Tenten menggeleng dan menghentikan tawanya, namun senyum geli masih terhias di wajah.

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga- _San_? Saat makan siang tadi para guru memperbincangkan betapa kagumnya mereka pada siswi baru yang pandai, sangat sopan dan dewasa dibandingkan temannya yang lain."

Hanabi memiringkan kepala, ia tahu orang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, namun ia belum menangkap arah pembicaraan Tenten.

"Aku tersanjung dengan pujian yang mereka berikan. Sungguh. Namun, ada juga kekhawatiran yang hadir melihat posisiku sebagai wali kelasmu."

Hanabi kini sedikit memajukan posisi duduk mendekati meja, "Kenapa?"

Dalam senyuman ia sedikit menghela napas.

"Menurut Hyuuga- _San_ , apa yang akan dilakukan orangtua jika memiliki anak yang berbakat dan mendapat banyak pujian dari orang di sekitarnya?"

Hanabi berpikir sebentar,

"Aku akan senang sekali, mendidiknya dengan baik agar bakatnya semakin terasah. Lalu pasti rajin aku foto untuk kupamerkan dengan teman-teman. Oh, tapi aku tetap harus mengajarkan dia agar tidak sombong, 'kan kasihan kalau dia pintar tapi tidak punya teman gara-gara sombong."

Tenten mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika anak tersebut memiliki banyak saudara dengan bermacam-macam kepribadian dan potensi yang mungkin belum diketahui orang lain?"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memperhatikan mereka semua, melihat masing-masing bakatnya supaya nggak salah didik. Sebagai orangtua aku harus adil, dong."

Untuk jawaban yang satu itu, Tenten sedikit terkekeh.

Mungkin ia terlalu pesimis, tapi sejujurnya kekhawatiran yang Tenten maksud adalah kemungkinan terjadinya bias yang timbul dari dirinya sendiri terhadap beberapa murid yang lebih menonjol di mata rekan pengajar lain.

Memang bukan masalah yang perlu dipersoalkan, akan tetapi ia merasa semua murid didiknya adalah sama. Mereka datang ke sekolah dengan kebutuhan yang sama, maka dari itu mereka juga harus mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Baik pendidikan, pengenalan diri serta bagaimana mereka memposisikan diri di masyarakat.

Jawaban lugu Hanabi membuatnya lega, karena ternyata dibalik penghargaan masyarakat terhadapnya, Hanabi tetap seorang anak yang beranjak remaja, dalam usia rentan yang dirundung dengan segala kebingungan dan keresahan yang mereka sendiri sulit untuk jelaskan.

Semua anak bebas untuk mengekspresikan perasaan dan pikirannya, agar peran orangtua bisa diketahui, bagaimana sebaiknya mereka membimbing anak agar mampu mengolah eksplorasi mereka.

"Tepat sekali, jadi _Sensei_ sebagai orangtua itu harus bersikap adil, _Sensei_ ingin agar Hyuuga- _San_ dan teman-teman menjadi anak yang memiliki keunggulan masing-masing di mata para guru…

…makanya _Sensei_ lega karena Hyuuga- _San_ mau terbuka pada _Sensei_. Dengan begitu _Sensei_ bisa melihat apa yang kira-kira Hyuuga- _San_ dan teman-teman lain butuhkan."

Sedikit banyak Hanabi paham. wali kelasnya ingin agar Hanabi bisa leluasa menceritakan apa saja padanya. Tak peduli meski ia baru sebulan menjadi murid kelas 2-3, bagi Tenten bukan masalah siapa yang menjadi muridnya lebih dulu atau siapa yang terakhir.

Hanabi, Kouhei, dan teman yang lain adalah bagian dari kelas 2-3 yang sedang dibina oleh Tenten. Hanya itu fakta yang Tenten akui.

"Nah, kembali pada persoalan Hyuuga- _San_ , _Sensei_ mau tanya, Hyuuga- _San_ pernah dengar ikatan batin yang dimiliki dalam sebuah keluarga?"

Hanabi mengangguk.

"Bukankah ikatan batin itu sesuatu yang ajaib? Tanpa alat penyambung atau pengingat apapun, perasaan yang setiap individu dalam keluarga rasakan bisa terkoneksi satu sama lain.

Jika saat itu sang ayah sedang senang karena naik pangkat, tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, perasaannya berubah menjadi resah. Ternyata pada saat yang bersamaan anaknya sedang sedih karena hasil ulangannya tidak sesuai harapan."

Hanabi mendengarkan dengan seksama penggambaran yang diberikan Tenten.

"Menurut Hyuuga- _San_ , ketika salah satu anggota keluarganya merasa kesepian, tidakkah keluarganya yang lain merasakan hal yang sama?"

 _Mereka mungkin sama gundahnya denganmu, tapi perasaan tidak bisa dijelaskan ketika tidak ada yang mengungkapkan._

Kini remaja 14 tahun itu mulai paham.

Wajah kedua kakak yang biasanya hanya sekilas ia lihat kini terbayang dengan jelas.

Sorot mata mereka sama dengan yang dipancarkan oleh Hanabi ketika ia sedang bercermin di kamar mandi.

" _Nii-San_ juga… sama kesepiannya dengan aku? _Nee-San_ juga?"

Tangan lembut mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Yang bisa Hyuuga- _San_ lakukan adalah menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan senyuman, karena rumah adalah tempat terbaik yang mampu menawarkan kenyamanan setelah lelah beraktivitas di luar."

Hanabi menyerap nasihat Tenten.

"Jika kamu masih merasa kesepian, ingatlah bahwa ada teman-teman yang menunggumu di sekolah."

Dan kali ini, gelap yang merundung hatinya perlahan menemukan cahaya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

"Terima kasih kembali. Nah, bagaimana kalau malam ini Hyuuga- _San_ makan malam dengan _Sensei_? Apa Hyuuga- _San_ suka _oyako-don_? Di dekat stasiun ada restoran yang baru dibuka, dengar-dengar sih rasa dan porsinya tidak akan membuat kecewa. Tapi, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba 'kan?"

"Mau. Aku suka sekali telur. Eh, tapi sudah ada yang menjemputku. Apa dia kusuruh pulang saja?"

Tenten menggeleng, "Ajak saja sekalian, setelah makan ia bisa langsung mengantar Hyuuga- _San_ pulang."

Hanabi mengangguk lagi, mendadak merasa antusias, "Baik."

.

.

.

Pukul 21.20, Hyuuga Hinata yang masih berseragam sekolah lengkap tiba di rumah setelah selesai dengan bimbingan belajarnya. Meski sangat mengantuk, perutnya yang baru diisi dengan sekotak susu memprotes.

Ia belum sempat makan malam karena supir yang biasa mengantarnya ke tempat les terjebak macet dan menyebabkan waktu kosong sebelum les dimulai yang Hinata manfaatkan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu dihabiskan untuk perjalanan menuju tempat les.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tengah, Hinata langsung saja menuju dapur, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan perut kosongnya.

'Semoga saja Chiyo _Baa-San_ belum tidur atau minimal masih menyisakan makanan' pikirnya.

Sampai di dapur, Hinata justru dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Hanabi yang biasanya tidur cepat dan beberapa hari ini hanya bisa ia temui saat sarapan kini tengah duduk di kursi meja makan. Telinganya disumpal dengan _earphone_ putih yang tersambung dengan telepon genggam yang sepertinya sedang ia gunakan untuk bermain _games_.

Hinata mendekati Hanabi yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Berhenti di samping kursi yang diduduki adiknya, Hinata melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Hanabi.

"Ah, _Nee-San_. Selamat datang." Ucap Hanabi seraya melepas _earphone_ nya.

Hinata tersenyum, bergerak untuk duduk di kursi sebelah adiknya, "Aku pulang. Tumben kamu belum tidur?"

"Menunggu _Nee-San_."

Hinata terkekeh.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa sih? Kangen aku ya?"

Pipi Hanabi merona.

"Iih, siapa juga? Aku cuma belum bisa tidur."

Hinata mengernyit, mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Kamu ini nggak bisa jujur deh. Katanya tadi menunggu aku."

"Aww, aku nggak pernah bohong. Karena belum bisa tidur, makanya sekalian menunggu _Nee-San_."

 _Grooowlll_

Suara perut Hinata mengalihkan perhatian kedua saudara itu.

"Lapaaar, apa masih ada makan malam? Chiyo _Baa-San_ sudah tidur belum?"

" _Baa-San_ baru saja pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidur. Ada makanan kok. Tunggu."

Hanabi berdiri dan berjalan menuju _microwave_ yang berada di salah satu rak dapur.

Dengan membawa mangkuk anti panas yang ia ambil dari dalam _microwave_ , Hanabi kembali menuju meja makan. Diletakkannya makanan itu di depan Hinata.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata sembari membuka penutup mangkuk yang terasa hangat.

Seketika produksi air liur di mulutnya terasa meningkat melihat nasi putih yang diselimuti dengan _topping_ telur dadar dan ayam, lalu dibumbui dengan saus pucat kecokelatan. Harumnya pun menggoda.

"Tadi aku ditraktir _oyako-don_ sama wali kelasku di restoran dekat stasiun. Kiba- _San_ juga ikut."

Hinata meraih sendok yang juga disampirkan Hanabi di samping mangkuknya, meraup sesendok makanan berprotein yang nampaknya memang lezat itu.

"Enak sekaliii."

Hanabi terkekeh sedikit, "Iya 'kan? Mangkukku saja sampai bersih tadi, Kiba- _San_ malah minta tambah. Aku jadi malu, apalagi _Sensei_ yang bayar semua. Punya _Nee-San_ juga _Sensei_ yang traktir."

Hinata mulai sibuk dengan makanannya, namun karena makanan itu memang enak, ia berusaha mengunyah perlahan untuk menyesapi rasa.

"Wali kelasmu baik sekali. Kok, dia bisa tahu kalau aku belum makan malam?"

Hanabi tersenyum, mengingat wajah _Sensei_ nya yang selalu riang, namun tetap lembut.

" _Sensei_ memang baik. Terlalu baik malah.

Oh, iya. _Sensei_ juga titip salam untuk _Nee-San_. Katanya ' _Ganbatte_ untuk ujiannya. Jangan terlambat makan dan jaga kesehatan.'"

Dada Hinata langsung dipenuhi perasaan yang hangat. Padahal ia tidak kenal wali kelas Hanabi, namanya saja tidak tahu, tapi dukungannya sampai ke dalam hati Hinata.

"Aduh, enak sekali kamu dapat wali kelas seperti dia. Sampaikan terima kasihku ya. Bilang juga terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Aku pasti masuk Universitas Tokyo tahun ini."

"Siaaap."

Hinata melanjutkan makan. Hampir setengah mangkuk sudah masuk dalam perutnya.

"Aku jadi ingin ketemu _Sensei_ -mu. Kapan-kapan aku mampir ke sekolahmu, ah." Ucap Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Minggu ini _Sensei_ mau mampir ke rumah, kok. _Sensei_ 'kan belum sempat kunjungan sejak aku jadi murid baru di SMP Konoha. Kebetulan seminggu lagi mau ada ujian semester, jadi _Sensei_ mau kunjungan wali murid. Kebetulan juga _Nii-San_ juga hari minggu ini sudah janji mau pulang."

Hinata tersenyum di tengah kunyahan makanannya, "Benarkah? Berarti nanti aku siapkan kue yang enak deh, untuk _Sensei_. Eh, siapa nama _Sensei_?"

"Tenten. Tenten- _Sensei_."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah baca, review, dan follow. Untuk **Dsalss** , **Shinji R** , **8ouji-Rui** , **Asia Tetsu** dan semua yang mungkin belum disebut. Senang sekali kalau ada yang suka dan support kisah lain dari NejiTen ini ^^

Mungkin ada yang ngerasa kalau alur ceritanya (agak) lambat. Sebenarnya memang untuk di awal sengaja saya buat begitu, karena genre-nya family dan keluarga yang dominan di sini keluarga Hyuuga, jadi lebih etis kalau saya bangun dulu hubungan antara keluarga Hyuuga sama Tenten yang notabene masih orang lain.

Atau bisa jadi juga karena gaya menulis (amatir) saya yang begini dari sananya -.-

Dengan senang hati menyambut saran teman-teman, supaya bagaimana kontur sama perkembangan ff ini nggak makin melencong (?)

Will never leave the love,

Dinda308


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenten X Hyuuga Neji**

 **Characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heavenly Heaven**

 **Purest feeling you can get from a family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepulan asap beraroma khas teh melati meresap dan perlahan menghangatkan tubuh Tenten yang beberapa saat lalu masih terpengaruh dinginnya cuaca Tokyo. Menurut ramalan cuaca pada berita tadi pagi, dalam beberapa hari ke depan kemungkinan salju akan turun mencapai 80 persen. Wajar saja jika suhu menurun drastis dalam waktu yang tergolong singkat.

Berbekal informasi cuaca itu, Tenten mempersiapkan diri untuk menempuh perjalanan dengan mengenakan mantel tebal yang kira-kira mampu menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya.

Namun tetap saja, mantel tebal pun akan kalah dari serangan hawa dingin jika Tenten harus berkeliaran di luar selama hampir 45 menit karena rumah siswi bimbingan yang menjadi tujuannya tidak juga ditemukan. Padahal ia sudah diberikan alamat lengkap dengan peta dari arah stasiun hingga ke rumah si murid.

Peta yang dibuat oleh Hyuuga Hanabi (meski digambar dengan atroln cukup jelas) ternyata tidak cukup mampu membawa Tenten pada alamat yang dituju.

Di balik sifatnya yang terbuka, Tenten paling tidak ingin orang mengetahui kelemahannya dalam membaca arah. Biasanya Tenten mempersiapkan banyak hal jika hendak berkunjung ke daerah baru, mulai dari mencari informasi di internet bahkan bertanya-tanya pada kenalan yang pernah mengunjungi daerah itu. Untuk kali ini, karena ia pikir tujuannya tidak terlalu jauh, Tenten merasa cukup aman dengan peta dari muridnya.

Tenten baru menemukan titik terang ketika ada satpam atrol yang kebetulan lewat.

Konyolnya, seingat Tenten ia sudah 2 kali melewati rumah yang ditunjukkan oleh satpam berdasarkan alamat yang Tenten berikan. Dan hanya berjarak tidak sampai 100 meter dari tempat sebelumnya ia berdiri kebingungan.

Tapi Tenten tidak akan menceritakan itu.

"Kenapa _sensei_ tidak telepon atau sms aku saja? Biar nanti ada yang jemput _sensei_ di stasiun." Ucap Hanabi setelah mendengar (sebagian) cerita wali kelasnya.

Tenten menggeleng sembari meletakkan kembali cangkir porselen ke atas piring kecil di meja. Tersenyum geli menahan tawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga- _san_. Peta yang kau buat jelas sekali, kok. Tapi karena hampir semua rumah yang ada di sekitar sini pagarnya tinggi dan tertutup semua _sensei_ sempat agak bingung. Untungnya _sensei_ lihat papan nama di pagar rumah Hyuuga- _san_."

Meski merasa berdosa, Tenten berharap kedua gadis itu percaya dengan sedikit cerita buatannya.

Lengan Hinata yang terbalut _sweater_ berwarna pastel merangkul bahu adik yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Maaf ya, _sensei_. Biarpun Hanabi ini katanya pintar, tapi dia memang tidak punya bakat menggambar. Waktu SD dulu juga, dia bisa menghabiskan 5 kertas gambar yang gagal semua untuk 1 tugas rumah."

" _Nee-san_!"

Hinata mengangkat bahu, "Yah, tapi tahu tidak, _sensei_? Karena sifatnya yang keras kepala, dia selalu menolak bantuanku, kadang-kadang sambil marah. Padahal wajahnya sudah seperti mau menangis. Sok perfeksionis, sih – aduh!"

Jemari Hanabi entah sejak kapan sudah mendarat dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, " _Nee-san_ berisik deh! Sini, aku bantu supaya pipimu tambah bulat!" Ancamnya.

Yang menjadi korban malah tertawa sambil merintih, berusaha melepas tangan si adik dari pipinya, "Hahaha – iya, ampun! Lepaskan aku, nanti kulitku melaar!"

Tenten tidak kuasa menahan senyum, bukan, tingkah kekanakan 2 bersaudari ini bahkan sanggup membuatnya tertawa ringan.

Memiliki saudara memang menyenangkan.

Saat Tenten hendak melerai "pertengkaran akrab" kedua gadis Hyuuga, terdengar derik pintu ruang tamu yang dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang terlihat sudah berumur dengan kimono berwarna kelabu, membungkuk dalam kepada ketiga orang di hadapannya. Tenten refleks berdiri dan membalas sapaan wanita tersebut dengan bungkukan yang sama dalamnya.

Hanabi melepas cubitan di pipi kakaknya yang mulai memerah, "Chiyo ba – san?"

"Neji – sama sudah tiba di rumah."

.

.

.

"…kesimpulannya, Hanabi – san memiliki daya tangkap yang cepat dan cukup aktif di dalam kelas. Ia juga mudah akrab dengan teman sekelas. Dan saya perhatikan meski tidak mengikuti kegiatan di luar sekolah, Hanabi – san cukup banyak teman di luar kelas."

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga ( yang menurut Tenten masih terlalu muda ) hanya menganggukan kepala, bukti bahwa ia menangkap semua penjelasan Tenten.

Hening.

'Kumohon, beri aku pertanyaan, apapun itu.' batinnya.

Berdasarkan jam tangan yang ia kenakan, sudah lewat 40 menit berlalu semenjak ia bertemu Hyuuga Neji – yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung sekaligus wali Hanabi.

Dan selama 40 menit pertemuan itu ia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

Saat memperkenalkan diri

Permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatnya menunggu

Menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan adiknya di sekolah

Sisanya hanya Tenten yang terus bernarasi, tanpa ada sanggahan ataupun pertanyaan balik kepadanya.

Ia seperti sedang mendongeng.

Tenten sama sekali tidak merasa gugup akan bertemu dengan wali murid, karena sudah jadi kebiasaan yang ia lakukan tiap semester.

Awalnya begitu.

Namun, kali ini suasananya berbeda. Ia merasa seperti baru pertama kali menjadi guru.

Tertua dari bersaudara Hyuuga jauh berbeda dari bayangan Tenten. Adik-adiknya mungkin terlihat pendiam, tapi mereka punya banyak ide yang bisa mereka ungkapkan sebagai bahan obrolan.

Secara fisik, tidak ada yang bisa menampik bahwa mereka bertiga memang bersaudara. Mulai dari warna rambut (panjangnya pun sama), mata, hidung, mulut. Justru aneh kalau ternyata mereka tidak punya hubungan darah.

' _doppleganger?_ ' pikirnya.

Mungkin jika Hinata atau Hanabi laki-laki, mereka akan jadi kembar tiga.

Hanya saja, Hyuuga Neji bertubuh tinggi dan bugar. Berbeda dari kedua adiknya yang termasuk mungil untuk gadis seumuran mereka.

Beberapa detik berlalu, sampai akhirnya…

"Mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, nampaknya Hanabi tidak memiliki masalah di sekolah."

Akhirnya, umpan balik.

Senyum di wajah Tenten sedikit bertambah cerah, "sama sekali tidak, justru semenjak kedatangan Hanabi – san, beberapa murid yang tadinya tidak terlalu berambisi meraih peringkat ikut terpacu karenanya."

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap sedikit tajam kepada Tenten.

Deg.

'Salah ucap ya?' batin Tenten.

Neji menyenderkan bahunya pada sofa hitam yang ia tempati, menyilangkan jemari di pangkuannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hanabi bercerita kalau ia diminta untuk ikut kelas tambahan, yang diakibatkan oleh kesalahan konyol anak lain."

Tenten mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa sensei yakin sudah memberikan hukuman pada anak yang tepat?"

.

.

.

Dua gadis Hyuuga kompak mendekatkan telinga pada daun pintu ruang tamu yang berwarna putih. Bukan, bukan menguping. Hanya penasaran.

"Apa sensei yakin sudah memberikan hukuman pada anak yang tepat?"

Hanabi menyatukan alis saat mendengar pertanyaan dari kakak sulungnya. Mulutnya menganga seolah ingin meneriakkan kalimat, yang tidak jadi keluar karena langsung diterkam oleh tangan Hinata.

' _Ssssh! Hana!_ '

' _Tapi – itu, ni – san apaan sih?_ '

' _Dengar dulu._ '

' _Aku kan sudah bilang sama ni – san itu bukan hukuman! Aku juga kok yang mau!'_

' _Ssssh!'_

"Eheem.."

Kedua gadis Hyuuga menoleh ke belakang.

Hinata sumringah, "Eh, Chiyo ba – san… Hehehe… Ini – Hanabi penasaran sih, padahal sudah dilarang."

"Ne – san apa sih? Kan ne – san yang duluan tarik aku nguping – "

Sepasang tangan menutup mulut Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Ayo, ikut ba – san ke ruang makan. Ada kue."

Keduanya pasrah dengan tarikan tangan nenek pengurus kesayangan mereka.

.

.

.

Neji memejamkan mata. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

' _Hinata dan Hanabi harus menerima pelajaran setelah ini. Suka ataupun tidak._ '

Menghela nafas, ia kembali memulai percakapan dengan wali kelas adik 'kesayangan'nya.

"Mohon maaf mengenai itu. Hinata dan Hanabi punya – rasa ingin tahu yang cukup besar."

Tenten tertawa maklum.

"Tidak apa. Mereka perlu tahu pembicaraan mengenai mereka sendiri."

Neji mengangguk, "Jadi, sensei, kembali pada pertanyaan tadi. Mengapa anda memberi hukuman pada anak yang justru menjadi korban?"

Tenten mengerjapkan mata. Berusaha memahami pertanyaan Hyuuga sulung.

"Korban? Maksud anda Hanabi – san? Mengapa ia menjadi korban?"

Giliran Neji yang bingung, "Dari cerita Hanabi, ada teman sekelas yang berusaha meminta jawaban ujian darinya. Lalu anda memberi hukuman yang sama kepada Hanabi, padahal di sini ia yang menjadi korban. Bukan begitu?"

Tenten mengernyit lagi, berpikir sebentar.

Lalu tertawa ringan.

"Hyuuga – san, maaf sekali, tapi tidakkah hal ini jadi terlalu serius?"

Neji bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing, tapi lain urusan jika sudah menyangkut keluarganya.

"Terlalu serius? Bukankah justru sensei yang menganggap ini main-main?" balasnya tajam.

Tenten menghela nafas, namun senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Begini, Hyuuga – san. Mungkin anda akan memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, tapi jika kita lihat dari sisi Hanabi – san dan murid yang menjadikannya 'korban' seperti yang anda maksud, tidakkah setelah saya menjatuhkan 'hukuman' kepada hanya satu anak, hubungan mereka akan jadi berbeda dengan sebelumnya?

Mungkin anak itu akan berpikir, 'oh, saya pernah mau mencontek darinya dan saya kena hukuman. Anak itu spesial di mata guru. Berbeda dengan saya'"

Neji menyerap semua kalimat Tenten, menerka kemana arah pembicaraannya.

Tenten melanjutkan, "Setelah itu? Bisa diperkirakan sulit bagi mereka untuk saling berinteraksi, saya tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan yang 'nyaman', berubah canggung karena keusilan kecil, yang kemudian dihakimi.

Bukankah kita semua memiliki masa – masa usil saat sekolah? Dan itu terasa menyenangkan saat dilakukan bersama teman."

Tenten tersenyum, mengingat wajah murid – muridnya.

Sedangkan, Neji justru merasa yakin, ada yang salah dengan pola pikir wali kelas Hanabi yang satu ini.

"Oh, dan anda jangan khawatir, saya memberikan , 'hukuman' kelas tambahan untuk murid satu kelas, kok. Lebih banyak yang berpartisipasi akan semakin menyenangkan."

Neji benar – benar tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Pukul 8.00 malam, tiga bersaudara Hyuuga duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Hinata dan Hanabi fokus memandangi layar televisi yang sedang memainkan _talkshow_ kesukaan mereka, sedangkan sang kakak duduk di sofa single tak jauh dari mereka, membolak balik buku yang ia peroleh dari perjalanan bisnisnya.

Setengah jam yang lalu, mereka baru mengucapkan perpisahan pada wali kelas Hanabi. Meski awalnya menolak, Hanabi dan Hinata memaksa Tenten untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Bahkan hingga diantar pulang oleh supir keluarga Hyuuga.

Hanabi melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih serius membaca buku, entah apa judul buku yang bertuliskan huruf unik, ' _mungkin…rusia_?' pikirnya.

Ia menelan ludah, ingin bertanya tapi bingung darimana.

"Ni – saaan?" panggilnya ragu.

"Hmm?" balas ni – san nya tanpa menoleh dari buku.

Hanabi menautkan jemarinya, kebiasaan kalau sedang gugup.

"Boleh tau, nggak? Tadi ni – san ngobrol apa saja sama sensei?"

Hinata yang tadinya masih fokus jadi ikut penasaran juga.

Neji belum mengalihkan pandangan, tapi Hanabi tahu ia sudah mendapat perhatian kakaknya.

Jemari panjang Neji menyelipkan pembatas pada buku yang belum selesai dibaca, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja kecil sebelah sofa yang ia tempati, menghela nafas.

"Menurut wali kelasmu, kau cukup aktif di kelas."

Hanabi mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Ia juga kagum dengan kemampuan sosialisasimu."

Hanabi mengangguk lagi.

"Aku cukup puas dengan pencapaianmu, Hana."

Pipi hanabi memerah, Hinata menyikut lengan adiknya.

"Sensei berlebihan, deh." Tampisnya

Hinata senyum jahil dengar ucapan Hanabi, "Aaah tapi senang, kan? Lucu deh malu-malu begitu."

"Ne – san apa sih?" balas Hanabi.

Candaan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara berdeham Neji.

"Hanya saja… Aku khawatir dengan cara berpikir wali kelasmu."

Hinata dan Hanabi bergantian memandang.

"Kok? Kenapa Ni – san? Sensei baik kok. Dia juga pintar mengajar." Bela Hanabi.

Hinata juga tampak tidak terima, "Aku juga pikir dia baik kok jadi wali kelas Hanabi. Aku malah ingin punya wali kelas seperti dia. Masih muda, cantik, pintar, bisa jadi teman juga."

Mereka tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Neji.

Memang, selama makan malam tadi, terlihat bagaimana keakraban kedua adiknya dengan wali kelas - yang dalam waktu dekat sudah menjadi kesayangan Hanabi. Mereka banyak berbicara dan tertawa mengenai hal – hal yang tidak Neji mengerti. Padahal selama ini ia pikir, hanya ia yang mengetahui kedua adik kesayangannya.

Mungkin ia cemburu.

Tidak, untuk apa cemburu dengan orang lain. Bodoh sekali.

"Pola pikir wali kelasmu – terlalu santai. Ia nampak tidak serius dalam mengambil sikap. Tidakkah kalian pikir ia hanya terlihat main – main?"

Kali ini Hanabi benar – benar bingung (menjurus ke arah geram) dengan kakak sulungnya.

"Ni – san kenapa sih? Sensei nggak begitu kok. Di dalam kelas ia serius kalau mengajar, memang ia tidak pernah kelihatan marah, tapi kita juga tidak suka guru yang cuma bisa marah."

"Hana – aku tidak bilang wali kelasmu tidak baik, ia hanya kurang serius mengambil sikap."

Hanabi berdiri dari duduknya, "Memang kenapa? Toh sensei ambil sikap dengan cara yang tidak menyakiti hati kami kok. Nggak semua orang bisa seserius dan sekaku ni – san."

"Hana – "

"Aku suka Tenten – sensei, aku suka teman – teman, aku suka sekolah di sana. Ni – san nggak bisa atur aku sesuka ni – san."

Neji hanya bisa terpaku, sementara adiknya membalik badan dan menghentakkan kaki menaiki anak tangga. Mungkin ke kamarnya.

Hinata hanya bisa bengong melihat wajah terkejut kakaknya.

Seumur hidup Hinata, baru dua orang yang berani membentak Neji ni – san. Pertama Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah mereka dan Hanabi – yang baru kali ini.

' _Setahuku semasa ni – san kuliah, dosen killer sekali pun takluk sama keangkuhan ni – san._ ' Batinnya.

Perlahan, Hinata mendekati sofa ni – san nya, berniat membujuk.

"Eheem.. ni – san jangan marah ya? Biasa anak perempuan seumur Hanabi pasti sedang masa berontak." Ucapnya sambil mengelus lengan sang kakak.

Neji langsung bangkit dari duduk, menatap dingin pada Hinata, "Cepat tidur. Besok kau sekolah."

Dan ia berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang merinding melihat tatapan tajam Neji.

' _Aku deh yang kena. Hanabi sih._ ' Pikirnya gusar.

.

.

.

Kamis sore setelah kelas tambahan, dalam perjalanan pulang Tenten menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko buku langganannya. Persediaan alat tulis sudah mulai habis, sekalian mencari buku panduan merajut.

Tidak ada salahnya kan, mengisi waktu luang dengan merajut syal atau mungkin sweater? Apalagi sudah masuk musim dingin.

Setelah peralatan tulis yang ia butuhkan sudah didapat, Tenten menuju ke rak buku yang dicarinya.

Sambil memilah milih, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang familiar.

' _Hyuuga – san?_ '

Tenten berbalik arah menghampiri Hyuuga yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia temui.

"Hyuuga ni – sama?" sapanya.

Neji menatap kesal pada orang yang mengganggu fokusnya pada deretan buku yang ia cari.

Tenten terkejut pada tatapan dingin Neji. Yah, dari awal ia sudah tahu Hyuuga sulung agak galak, namun belum terbiasa.

"Umm… Maaf sudah mengganggu Hyuuga – san. Hanya saja rasanya kurang sopan kalau saya tidak menyapa." Ujar Tenten sambil sumringah.

Neji menetralkan wajahnya, ia refleks jika ada orang yang mengganggu konsentrasi.

"Tidak apa. Selamat sore, sensei."

Tenten tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih rileks, "Selamat sore, Hyuuga – san. Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di sini. Ada buku yang sedang dicari?"

Tenten menoleh ke deretan buku yang menjadi fokus Neji.

' _Deretan buku…parenting?_ '

"Hyuuga – san…"

"Ya?"

"Anda akan menjadi ayah?"

Hening.

"Apa?"

Wajah Tenten memerah, ' _salah sangka, lagipula apa urusanku?_ '

"Oh, bukan ya? Hahaha maaf, saya menebak seenaknya. Karena anda fokus melihat buku – buku parenting, makanya…"

Neji menghela nafas, mengernyitkan dahi. ' _Apa – apaan guru ini?_ '

"Ini mengenai Hinata dan Hanabi." Jawabnya singkat.

Kebingungan nampak di wajah Tenten.

Neji mengalihkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Tenten, sedikit mendekat.

' _Ternyata…tinggi juga, wangi lagi. Eh? Apa sih?_ ' pikir Tenten.

"Apakah kau ada waktu? Bisakah aku mengajakmu keluar sekarang?"

' _Hah?_ '

.

.

.

Thanks for being patient ^^

For my dearest reader,

And my beloved father

May he rest in peace (2016.02.03)

With love,

Dinda308


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenten X Hyuuga Neji**

 **Characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heavenly Heaven**

 **Purest feeling you can get from a family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

Suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kesunyian di ruang pribadi milik putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

Di antara seluruh sudut yang terdapat di kediaman Hyuuga, ruangan itu menjadi tempat yang paling ia sukai. Apapun yang telah ia lewati dalam sehari, senang, sedih, lelah, bisa bebas ia ekspresikan dalam ruangan yang tergolong cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar tidur.

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

Perabotan bernuansa putih, cat putih dengan ukiran motif bunga di beberapa sisi dinding, tirai berwarna pastel lembut untuk sedikit variasi warna dan jendela setinggi tubuh orang dewasa – juga berfungsi sebagai pintu geser menuju beranda yang menghadap langsung ke taman asri milik kediaman Hyuuga.

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

Seluruh peralatan belajar pun – mulai dari set meja belajar beserta rak buku, terlihat di salah satu sudut ruangan tak jauh dari jendela. Saat masih menetap di Kyoto, kegiatan belajar dan membaca harus dilakukan di ruang yang terpisah dari kamar tidur. Maka dari itu, sebelum pindah untuk menetap di kediaman Tokyo, ia memohon kepada Neji ni – san untuk diizinkan meletakkan rak buku dan meja belajarnya di kamar tidur, dengan alasan agar lebih fokus belajar.

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

Tak heran ia bisa menghabiskan seharian penuh di dalam kamar saat hari libur.

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

Apalagi saat ini ruangan itu terasa hangat meski di luar masih terlihat salju.

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

Kelopak matanya perlahan mengatup.

 _Tik tok, tik tok._

…

 _Pip pip. Pip pip._

Kepala Hinata sontak kembali tegak dari tumpuan di atas meja belajar. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, pandangannya kembali fokus pada jam meja digital yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari posisi buku yang sedang digunakan untuk mencatat.

2.00 am.

Sudah pagi?

Kepalanya kembali ia sandarkan di atas meja. Capek, kantuk, kesal bercampur aduk.

"Hhhhh… apa yang kulakukan sih?"

 _Sudah belajar lama, tapi kok susah sekali paham._

Hinata meraih telepon genggam putih yang ada di sisi meja. Membuka beberapa file gambar yang tersimpan dalam folder bersandi.

"Kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa mengejarmu?"

Kelopak matanya kembali mengatup.

"…senpai."

.

.

.

Siapapun yang melihat Tenten pasti bisa menebak bahwa ada sesuatu yang menjadi fokus pikirannya.

Jadwal mengawas ujian gilirannya ada lagi setelah jam makan siang. Sambil menunggu, ia sempatkan memeriksa lembar jawaban siswa kelas 2-3, dimana ia merangkap sebagai wali kelas.

Kelas tambahan yang kemarin ia adakan cukup bermanfaat, sejauh ini belum ada siswa yang harus remidial, malah ada beberapa siswa yang nilainya nyaris sempurna.

Michiki Yuka, Takagi Ryouji, Shimizu Ayumi, Kasuga Kouhei (Tenten agak terkejut dengan yang satu ini).

Pikirannya teralihkan saat melihat satu nama.

Hyuuga Hanabi.

Bukan hal aneh jika murid barunya itu masuk jajaran nilai tertinggi di kelas.

Ia hanya teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu

.

.

.

 _Hyuuga Neji selalu paham apa yang harus ia lakukan._

 _Cepat, tepat dan efisien selalu menjadi motto hidupnya._

 _Jika memang ada hal yang tidak sewajarnya ia lakukan sendiri, maka ia tidak akan segan menyewa professional untuk menyelesaikannya._

 _Semua harus diselesaikan dengan sempurna, terutama pekerjaan._

 _Tidak ada yang menyanggah Hyuuga Neji seorang jenius._

 _Kecuali dalam satu hal._

" _Apa yang saya lakukan sampai bisa dekat dengan Hanabi – san?"_

 _Neji termasuk pandai mengatur emosi, tapi entah kenapa pengulangan pertanyaan beserta raut wajah wali kelas adik kecilnya ini membuat kesal._

 _Berkonsultasi seperti ini di luar kebiasaan Neji. Apalagi untuk urusan yang tergolong umum._

 _Tangannya meraih cangkir putih berisi espresso kesukaannya. Sambil meneguk perlahan, ia pikirkan kalimat yang mudah dicerna oleh wanita yang duduk di hadapannya ini._

 _Tenten mengikuti gerakan Neji, masih belum menangkap arah pembicaraan._

 _Cangkir kembali diletakkan dengan rapi di atas meja._

" _Anda tahu mengapa aku yang terdaftar sebagai wali Hanabi dan Hinata?"_

 _Tenten mengangguk._

" _Dengan kondisi seperti itu sangat wajar jika kakak kandung yang menjadi wali." Jawab Tenten._

" _Sebagai seorang guru, tentu kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan seorang wali, bukan?"_

 _Lagi, Tenten mengangguk._

" _Hinata dan Hanabi sepenuhnya menjadi tanggungjawabku. Bukan hanya soal akademis, tapi juga bagaimana mereka tumbuh menjadi dewasa." Lanjut Neji._

 _Tenten masih terdiam, memberikan kesempatan untuk Hyuuga sulung menyampaikan keluhnya._

" _Hanya saja, bagaimana aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika mereka tidak bercerita apapun padaku?"_

" _Melihatmu dengan mudahnya berbaur dengan mereka. Aku merasa ada yang salah denganku."_

" _Aku mengerti mereka merasa sungkan karena tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Tapi apa mereka juga harus menganggapku orang lain?"_

 _Tenten ingat Hanabi pernah bercerita bahwa sejak kecil Neji sudah tinggal di Tokyo, sedangkan Hinata dan Hanabi di Kyoto. Begitu masuk SMP Neji tinggal di Inggris hingga lulus kuliah._

" _Ummm… Ni-sama. Saya rasa meski jarang bertemu, Hanabi dan Hinata – san tidak sampai menganggap anda orang lain kok. Hanabi – san sering cerita betapa dia bangga dengan kakaknya dan siapapun tahu kalau anda sangat dicintai oleh kedua saudari anda."_

" _Hanya, anak perempuan berbeda dengan laki-laki. Anak lelaki lebih bebas dalam mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, sedangkan anak perempuan lebih banyak berpikir efek apa yang akan timbul jika ia berbuat sesuatu."_

" _Jujur, saat saya masih remaja dulu, saya ingin agar bisa disebut dewasa dan sebisa mungkin menghindari sikap yang bisa dianggap kekanakan."_

" _Remaja perempuan butuh akan pujian positif seperti mandiri, sopan dan anggun. Itu memotivasi mereka."_

" _Mungkin Hanabi dan Hinata – san merasa takut membebani anda, karena itu sebisa mungkin mereka tidak mau mengeluh."_

 _Neji menyerap kalimat Tenten._

 _Awalnya ia merasa Tenten bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak berkonsultasi, namun kini ia tahu apa yang membuat Hanabi dan Hinata mudah dekat dengan Tenten._

 _Selama ini Neji selalu melihat dari sudut pandangnya, ia tidak memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Hanabi dan Hinata._

" _Sensei."_

" _Hai?"_

" _Mungkin terdengar egois, karena aku yakin kau sudah cukup repot dengan pekerjaanmu. Tapi…_

 _Bersediakah kau menjadi penyambung antara aku, Hanabi dan Hinata?"_

 _Tenten tertegun._

" _Maksud anda?"_

 _Neji tahu ia mempermalukan dirinya sekarang, tapi ia akan berbuat apapun demi kedua gadis kesayangannya itu. Neji ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka._

" _Secara sederhana, jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong bantu aku untuk menjadi teman mereka. Tempat mereka untuk bercerita, apapun yang mereka mau."_

 _Tenten tersenyum._

" _Dengan senang hati. Mereka sudah jadi teman saya sejak awal kami bertemu kok."_

" _Bukan hanya itu…"_

" _Jadi?"_

…

" _Tolong beritahu aku apa saja yang harus kulakukan agar aku juga bisa menjadi teman mereka."_

.

.

.

Apakah cara agar bisa dekat dengan keluarga kandung itu sesuatu yang harus dipelajari? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang alami?

Tenten bingung dengan pertanyaan yang timbul sebagai hasil dari percakapannya dengan Hyuuga Neji beberapa hari lalu.

Tenten menoleh ke arah guru musik yang memiliki meja di depannya.

"Gaara – san."

Suna Gaara menoleh saat namanya disebut.

"Ya?"

"Kalau tidak salah, anda punya saudari perempuan ya?"

Gaara menegakkan posisi duduknya sambil bersandar di kursi.

"Seorang kakak perempuan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, sejak kecil hingga sekarang anda pasti mengenalnya dengan baik 'kan?"

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal dengannya sejak ia menikah 3 tahun lalu, tapi tentu aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

Tenten mengangguk, "Oh iya ya. Lalu selama kalian beranjak remaja bagaimana? Apakah sering curhat dan sebagainya?"

"Begitulah, kakakku memang bukan orang yang pendiam, jadi dia akan menceritakan apa saja yang dialaminya. Bukan hanya padaku, tapi juga orangtua kami."

Tenten mengangguk lagi, "Betul, betul. Kedekatan keluarga itu sesuatu yang alami 'kan ya? Tanpa perlu belajar atau dibimbing?"

Gaara bingung dengan pertanyaan Tenten, tapi ia mengiyakan saja.

.

.

.

Neji khawatir dengan laporan yang ia terima dari Chiyo – san mengenai Hinata.

Ia tidak secara langsung melihat perubahan yang terjadi dengan Hinata, karena (lagi – lagi) jam kerjanya yang padat, memaksa Neji berangkat sebelum kedua saudarinya bangun dan pulang setelah mereka tertidur.

Tapi berdasarkan cerita Chiyo – san, akhir – akhir ini Hinata menolak makan malam, dengan alasan sudah capek dan ingin langsung tidur. Tapi saat Chiyo – san menjenguk Hinata di kamarnya, bukan tidur ia justru masih berkutat di depan meja belajar hingga larut.

Chiyo bahkan pernah menangkapnya menangis sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

Neji tahu, adiknya berambisi untuk diterima di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Memang bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi Hinata berbeda dengan Hanabi, Hinata butuh waktu lebih untuk menguasai satu ilmu.

Tapi ia tidak perlu sampai memforsir dirinya sejauh itu. Neji khawatir ia justru stress dan jatuh sakit.

Maka dari itu, ia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menenangkan Hinata.

Jarang-jarang Neji tiba di rumah lebih dulu dari Hinata dan Hanabi. Saat gadis itu pulang dan menemukan kakak kesayangannya sudah ada di rumah, refleks Hanabi yang biasanya pendiam langsung melompat memeluk Neji.

"Aku kangen ni – san."

Neji bersyukur akan keputusannya pulang cepat hari itu.

.

.

.

Hinata melewatkan kesempatan makan malam bersama dengan kedua saudaranya. Tepat pukul 21.00 ia tiba di rumah setelah mengikuti bimbingan belajar sepulang sekolah.

Beruntung supir yang biasa mengantar jemput Hinata sabar menunggu, jadi Hinata tidak perlu khawatir pulang hingga malam.

Saat hendak menuju kamar tidur, Hinata bertemu Neji di ruang tengah.

"Ni – san? Tumben sudah pulang?"

Neji tersenyum simpul.

"Aku rindu padamu dan Hanabi. Sayang, kau melewatkan makan malam bersama."

Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ada bimbel, jadi pulang malam deh. Ujian Todai tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sih, jadi harus rajin."

"Hmm… Begitukah?"

"Iya."

Neji mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Belajar memang bagus, tapi jangan paksa dirimu, yang ada kau sakit."

"….."

"Aku sangat mendukung apapun keinginanmu, selama itu hal yang baik. Tapi, kau tidak harus berusaha sekeras itu. Todai bukan satu-satunya universitas yang punya fakultas kedokteran." Bujuk Neji.

Mendengar itu, Hinata menatap mata kakaknya.

Kesal.

"Tapi aku maunya Todai. Dan harus kedokteran."

Neji mengelus lagi rambut panjang Hinata.

" _I got it, but you don't have to push yourself. We can get a better school if you –_ "

"Aku ngga kaya ni – san dan Hanabi. Aku ngga sepintar kalian. Tapi aku tetap mau kedokteran Todai. Makanya aku harus usaha lebih keras."

"Hina – "

"Ni – san ngga ngerti susahnya jadi anak yang biasa – biasa aja kaya aku. Aku harus usaha lebih supaya aku bisa sampai ke apa yang aku mau."

" _I don't want you to be burdened by it._ "

Hinata menepis tangan Neji.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dada Neji mencelos.

Ada air mata di wajah adiknya yang cantik.

"Ni – san ngga ngerti apa – apa. Jangan ikut campur."

Hinata langsung lari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang mematung.

Neji butuh bantuan.

.

.

.

To be continued

Hopefully updates will be faster than before.

Always with love,

Dinda308


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenten X Hyuuga Neji**

 **Characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heavenly Heaven**

 **Purest feeling you can get from a family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 07.50, mobil sedan putih yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantar kedua putri Hyuuga berhenti di dekat gerbang Seisen International School, sekolah khusus wanita tempat Hinata mengemban ilmu selama hampir setengah tahun ini.

Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang menolak pindah ke sekolah berstandar internasional, Hinata justru antusias saat ni – sannya memberikan tawaran untuk melanjutkan studi di salah satu perguruan paling bergengsi di Tokyo.

Hanabi merasa keputusannya tepat.

Lihat saja kakaknya, masih pagi begini dia sudah harus sampai sekolah. Hanabi ingat di minggu awal menjadi siswi baru di sekolah itu, Hinata panik bukan main saat mereka tiba bertepatan dengan bunyi lonceng sekolah. Padahal 'kan bukan berarti dia terlambat.

Lalu, seragam sekolah model _sailor_ yang dikenakan kakaknya juga. Semua harus sempurna, kemeja bersih dan rapi, tidak boleh terlalu pendek dan membentuk garis tubuh. Sampai lipatan rok dan panjangnya pun diatur.

Dari balik jendela mobil, Hanabi juga lihat para siswi yang saling memberi salam dengan bungkukan badan pada setiap orang yang mereka temui.

Hanabi bisa pegal kalau sekolah di sana.

"Hana nanti pulang jam berapa?"

Pertanyaan Hinata mengalihkan Hanabi dari pemandangan sekelilingnya. Hinata terlihat masih sibuk merapikan dasi berwarna putih tulang, yang melingkari kerah biru tua.

"Sekitar jam 5 sore. Kelas tambahan 'kan sudah selesai, jadi jam pulang kembali seperti biasa."

"Kalau begitu jangan lama – lama ya keluarnya. Aku ada bimbel jam 6. Nanti Kiba – _san_ jemput Hina dulu, lalu jemput aku, baru kita ke tempat bimbel sama – sama. Habis itu antar Hina pulang, terus jemput aku lagi jam 9 di tempat bimbel."

"Kalau begitu Kiba – _san_ jadi bolak – balik dong, ne – _san_. Kasihan. Nanti aku pulangnya mau bareng Hitomi dan Mai kok, naik kereta."

Inuzuka Kiba yang sudah setia selama 5 tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga membalikan badan menghadap kedua gadis yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri ini.

"Tak apa, Hanabi – _chan_. Bahaya kalau pulang sendiri. Belum lagi kalau sampai Neji – _tono_ tahu, entah barang macam apa yang bakal mendarat di kepalaku."

Hanabi terkekeh membayangkan benjolan yang akan muncul di kepala Kiba kalau sampai hal itu benar - benar terjadi. Dulu pernah ada juga sih kejadian begitu.

Padahal harusnya Kiba sakit hati, tapi karena dia sudah kenal betul sifat protektif _tono_ , jadi dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Nggak akan, Kiba – _san_. _Ni – san_ sudah kasih izin kok. Aku boleh pulang sendiri kalau sebelum jam 6. Sekolahku 'kan dekat sama stasiun. Naik kereta juga hanya 15 menit."

"Yakin?"

Hanabi mengangguk pasti.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nanti aku langsung jemput Hinata – _chan_ saja ya. Jam 4.30 aku sudah sampai sini lagi."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mengambil tas sekolah yang ia letakkan di sampingnya, lalu beranjak membuka pintu mobil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, Hana."

Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam gedung, Kiba mulai mengendalikan mobil kembali menuju arah sekolah Hanabi. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu 10 menit.

Hanabi kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada jalanan yang dilaluinya, sambil memikirkan kedai es krim dekat stasiun yang diceritakan Hitomi beberapa hari lalu. Rencananya sore ini sebelum pulang, mereka berkunjung ke sana dulu.

Lamunan Hanabi terputus saat terdengar dering khas telepon genggam.

Seingat Hanabi, sebelum berangkat ia sudah mengaktifkan modus senyap.

"Kiba – _san_ , ponselnya bunyi."

Kiba melirik Hanabi dari spion di atas kepalanya, "Bukannya itu punyamu? Ponselku ada di saku kemeja, nggak terasa ada getaran kok."

Hanabi menoleh ke sekitar kursi mobil tempatnya duduk. Benar saja, di bawah jok mobil ada ponsel putih berstiker bunga yang ia yakini milik Hinata. Langsung saja ia pungut benda mungil yang masih mengeluarkan suara notifikasi itu.

"Ponsel _ne – san_ ketinggalan, nih. Dasar."

Hanabi menggeser layar ponsel Hinata, bermaksud menjawab telepon.

"Oh, hanya pesan."

Hanabi hendak mengunci kembali layar ponsel Hinata, namun ia agak tertegun saat melihat foto yang menjadi latar depannya.

Foto laki – laki berambut kuning dengan senyum manis yang menghadap kamera.

Ia mengenakan jas almamater berwarna putih bertuliskan 'Fakultas Kedokteran. Universitas Tokyo.'

 _Wah?_

.

.

.

Aburame Shino sudah menjadi asisten kepercayaan Hyuuga Neji selama hampir 8 tahun. Bahkan sebelum Neji menggantikan posisi Hyuuga – _Buchou_ 5 tahun belakangan.

Meski usia Shino lebih tua dari Neji, ia kagum dengan kegigihan dan kecerdasan yang dimiliki putra sulung Hyuuga yang sekarang menjadi kepala keluarga itu. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, secara alami Neji mampu mengendalikan perusahaan _real estate_ yang turun temurun masuk sebagai 10 besar terbaik di Jepang.

Meski demikian, Neji tetap manusia biasa yang punya kelemahan.

Shino menjadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu kelemahan _Buchou_ muda itu.

'Pasti ada masalah antara Hanabi – _Jou_ atau Hinata – _Jou_.' Pikirnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan Neji. Ia tetap tepat waktu, solutif saat rapat dengan rekan bisnisnya. Tegas saat direksi melakukan tugas di bawah target. Berwibawa namun ramah saat berpapasan dengan pegawai baru di kantor. Bahkan dengan petugas kebersihan sekalipun.

Tapi hanya Shino yang tahu. Neji tidak seprima biasanya.

Beberapa kali ia menangkap Neji menghembuskan nafas. Sempat melamun sampai mengabaikan pertanyaan Shino juga.

Seperti sekarang ini, Shino bisa melihat dari kaca spion di depannya. Neji melamun melihat jalan.

" _Buchou_?"

Neji tidak menoleh.

"Kunjungan situs sore ini jadwal terakhir. Apakah ada rencana lain setelah itu?"

Pertanyaannya masih diabaikan.

" _Buchou_?"

"Langsung kembali ke rumah."

" _Hai._ "

Shino yang biasanya berekspresi hampir sama datarnya dengan sang pemimpin sedikit tersenyum.

 _Penyakit rindu kumat rupanya._

.

.

.

"Kedai es krim?"

Sanada Hitomi mengangguk antusias, "Iya, baru 2 minggu ini buka. Katanya enak dan banyak macamnya loh, _sensei_. Ada promo beli 1 _scoop_ , gratis 1 _scoop_ juga. Aku, Mai sama Hanabi mau ke sana dulu sebelum pulang."

"Ikut yuk, _sensei_. Jam segini memang ramai, sih. Tapi pelayanannya cepat kok. Kan sambil jalan ke stasiun bisa sambil makan es krim."

Tenten paling tidak bisa menolak ajakan makan.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Kutraktir." Sahutnya riang sembari merangkul ketiga siswi manisnya.

"Sungguh? Mai, rencanamu berhasil. Untung kita ajak _sensei_." Ceplos Hitomi.

"HITOMI! Ssstttt!" sahut Hanabi dan Mai kompak.

Tenten hanya tertawa sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

Sesampainya di kedai yang menjadi tujuan mereka, benar saja. Kedai yang hanya memiliki beberapa meja kursi yang hampir seluruhnya ditempati itu ramai pengunjung yang kebanyakan gadis, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah.

''Kalian cari tempat duduk saja dulu. Biar _sensei_ yang antri. Kalian mau es krim apa?"

"Aku bantu _sensei_ , deh. Hitomi, Mai mau apa?" tanya Hanabi.

"Aku chocomint saja."

"Aku hazelnut."

Tenten dan Hanabi langsung beranjak menuju _counter_ dan bergabung dengan antrian yang cukup panjang.

Sambil menunggu giliran, Hanabi mendadak teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

" _Sensei_."

"Ya?"

"Hmmm.. tadi malam kayanya ne – san berantem deh sama ni – san."

"Oh? Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Aku juga nggak gitu ngerti sih. Semalam aku lihat ne –san nangis sambil masuk kamar. Tadi pagi juga dia cuek sama ni – san. Kasihan ni –san."

"Ne – san tidak cerita waktu berangkat pagi tadi?" sambung Tenten. Penasaran juga.

Hanabi menggelengkan kepala, "Dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya, sih. Oh, tadi pagi juga ponselnya ketinggalan di mobil. Terus aku nggak sengaja lihat ada foto cowok di ponsel ne –san. Aku nggak kenal."

Oh. Oh. Nampaknya Tenten mulai bisa menerka.

"Latar ponsel Hyuuga – san gambar apa?"

"Momo, anjing peliharaan kesayanganku. Oh –"

Tenten tersenyum jahil.

"Ne – _san_ punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan polos Hanabi menggelitik Tenten, membuatnya terkekeh. "Bisa ya, bisa bukan. Yang pasti ne – _san_ punya perhatian khusus padanya."

Hanabi berpikir sebentar, "Ooh, pantas ne – _san_ giat banget belajar untuk masuk kedokteran Todai. Karena ada cowok itu ya."

"Mungkin. Mungkin juga karena itu sudah jadi cita – cita ne – _san_."

"Dulu ne – _san_ bilang dia mau jadi istri orang kaya saja, tuh. Capek kalau harus belajar terus." Sahut Hanabi.

Tenten kembali tertawa mendengar pengakuan Hanabi.

"Punya seseorang yang bisa memotivasi itu sesuatu yang bagus, ya. Kita bisa berusaha keras, bagaimanapun caranya harus dekat dengan dia. Sesuatu yang manis, bukan?"

Hanabi mengerutkan dahi, "Tapi, kenapa ni – _san_ kok kayanya nggak setuju?"

Tenten mengacak pucuk rambut Hanabi.

"Nanti kalau Hyuuga – _san_ mengalami seperti ne – _san_ sekarang juga paham kok."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmmm.. banyak alasan. Khawatir juga, cemburu juga."

"Kok cemburu?" tanyanya polos.

Belum sempat Tenten menjawab, giliran mereka untuk memesan sudah tiba.

Hanabi harus tanya pada kakaknya nanti.

Harus.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, makan malam Hanabi terasa menyenangkan.

Ia ditemani oleh ni – _san_ kesayangannya.

Meskipun sekarang malah ne – _san_ yang jarang makan malam di rumah karena ikut bimbel.

Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong soal ne – _san_ …

"Ni – _san_."

"Hmm?"

"Semalam berantem sama ne – _san_ ya?"

Neji menoleh ke Hanabi yang duduk di hadapannya,"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kok ne – _san_ semalam nangis?"

"Hinata hanya salah paham."

"Ooh… soal kedokteran di Todai?"

Neji tersenyum simpul, "Begitulah, aku mendukung apapun keputusan yang Hinata buat. Hanya, aku tidak ingin ia berusaha terlalu keras sampai sakit."

"Iya juga sih, tapi 'kan itu kemauan ne – _san_. Lagipula berkat pacarnya yang di Todai juga ne – _san_ jadi punya tujuan, tadinya 'kan ne – _san_ –"

"Apa?"

"Akhirnya ne – _san_ punya tujuan." Ulang Hanabi.

"Bukan, sebelum itu kau bilang apa?"

"Hah? Berkat pacarnya?"

Ekspresi Neji tidak bisa dipahami Hanabi.

"Memang kenapa, ni – _san_? _Sensei_ bilang bagus kalau ada yang bisa memotivasi kita melakukan hal baik. Aku pikir juga begitu." Sambung Hanabi polos.

"Wali kelasmu tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Neji.

Hanabi mengangguk, "Tadi sore aku yang cerita."

Dada Neji mencelos. Lagi – lagi dia kalah oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

Berjalan pagi di taman sudah menjadi rutinitas Tenten di hari minggu. Daripada menghabiskan waktu seharian berdiam di apartemen, lebih baik ia berbincang dengan para pengunjung taman. Hitung – hitung menambah teman.

Benar saja, tempat itu sudah ramai dikunjungi. Para ibu membawa anaknya untuk bermain dengan yang lain, pasangan lanjut usia berjalan – jalan ringan menikmati matahari pagi. Ada juga yang datang sendiri untuk olahraga.

Baru saja melangkah memasuki taman, ada seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang hingga terjatuh.

Saat menoleh untuk melihat orang di belakangnya, Tenten terkejut menemukan wajah yang tidak asing baginya.

"Hyuuga ne – _san_?"

" _Sensei_!"

Tenten langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih terduduk akibat jatuh, "Tidak apa – apa?"

Air mata kembali membasahi wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah. Refleks, Hinata langsung memeluk Tenten sembari terisak.

"Hyuuga ne – _san_?"

.

.

.

" _Ni – san_ ada masalah apa sih sama _ne – san_? Kalau memang nggak ada apa – apa, kenapa ne – _san_ sampai kabur begini sih?"

Neji memijat pelipisnya yang semakin terasa nyeri akibat suara nyaring Hanabi.

Akhir pekan begini, bukan hal aneh jika Hinata dan Hanabi bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan Neji yang tidak bisa melepas rutinitas. Jika ada hari libur, Neji lebih suka olahraga pagi atau merawat koleksi _Bonsai_ kesayangannya sambil mandi matahari pagi.

Chiyo _ba – san_ yang pertama menyadari keanehan di pagi itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30, tetapi Hinata masih belum keluar dari kamar.

Di antara mereka bertiga, biasanya Hanabi yang paling terakhir bangun, tapi sampai si bungsu Hyuuga selesai sarapan pun, Hinata belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Jantung Chiyo _ba – san_ serasa berhenti saat menemukan catatan kecil di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

' _Aku nggak mau lagi tinggal sama ni – san. Mulai sekarang aku hidup sendiri._ '

.

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang.

Apartemen mungil itu terlihat rapi dan nyaman untuk ditempati.

Ruang tengah merangkap sebagai ruang tamu dengan dapur kecil dan meja makan di sudut ruangan, diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela lebar yang mengarah langsung ke balkon. Apartemen itu memiliki satu kamar tidur serta kamar mandi.

Cocok untuk tempat tinggal satu orang.

"Hyuuga ne – _san_ , mau susu atau teh?"

Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah dapur mungil yang tak jauh dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Wali kelas Hanabi yang baru ia kenal belakangan ini terlihat beda dengan rambutnya yang diikat ke belakang.

Perut Hinata memberikan sinyal yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Ia baru ingat belum sarapan.

Tenten tertawa ringan.

"Kalau begitu susu dan roti panggang saja ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkan, _sensei_."

Guru muda itu menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali, kok. Aku malah senang kedatangan tamu di hari libur begini. Tinggal sendiri itu kadang – kadang tidak enak juga loh, sepi."

Hinata tersenyum, ia memperhatikan punggung Tenten yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Sudah berapa lama _sensei_ tinggal sendiri?"

"Hmm… setelah lulus sekolah menengah di Osaka, aku langsung pindah ke Tokyo untuk kuliah. Lulus kuliah diterima mengajar di sekolah Hanabi – _san_ sekarang, jadi sudah 7 tahun lebih."

Hinata mengerjap kagum.

"Jadi _sensei_ tinggal sendiri dari umur 18 tahun? Seumur denganku sekarang?"

"Begitulah."

"Orangtua _sensei_ tidak melarang?"

Tenten terdiam.

Bingung harus jawab apa.

" _Sensei_?"

Tenten membalikkan badan, senyumannya terlihat berbeda di mata Hinata.

"Hinata – _san_ mau telur dadar atau mata sapi?"

Hinata jadi salah tingkah, "Boleh telur mata sapi?"

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan, Hinata langsung membereskan piring dan gelas yang ia gunakan.

" _Sensei_ , terima kasih sarapannya. Enak sekali."

Tenten tersenyum, mengelap piring terakhir yang Hinata cuci dan meletakkannya di atas rak piring, "Sama – sama, lain kali jangan biarkan perutmu kelaparan lagi ya."

Hinata meringis malu.

"Hinata – san?"

" _Hai_?"

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

.

.

.

"Hmm.. jadi begitu, Hyuuga ni – _san_ marah setelah tahu Hinata – _san_ mau masuk kedokteran Todai karena ada laki – laki yang kamu sukai?"

Wajah Hinata merah padam, "Uuh, _sensei_! Maksudku bukan suka yang seperti itu, aku kagum sama Naruto – _senpai_ makanya mau masuk kedokteran."

Tenten tertawa jahil, "Bukannya sama saja ya?"

" _Sensei_!"

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti, tapi memangnya dia sudah melakukan apa sampai kamu sebegitu kagum padanya?"

"Naruto – _senpai_ itu aneh, _sensei_. Dia tidak begitu pintar, malah sempat beberapa kali dipanggil guru karena kenakalannya. Suka berantem sama anak sekolah lain, tapi semua kaget waktu terdengar kabar dia diterima di kedokteran Todai.

Lalu waktu aku mampir ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas, Naruto – _senpai_ sedang ngobrol sama wali kelasnya. Dia bilang, mau jadi dokter untuk menemukan cara menyembuhkan kanker yang diderita ibunya."

Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangis.

" _Ka – san_ juga meninggal karena kanker, _sensei_."

Tenten terenyuh mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Aku mau masuk Todai supaya bisa bertemu Naruto – _senpai_ , membantunya mencari cara menyembuhkan kanker. Aku nggak mau ibu Naruto – _senpai_ mengalami hal yang sama seperti _ka – san_."

Tangan lembut mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata.

" _Ka – san_ pasti bangga punya putri yang baik hati seperti Hinata – _san_."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku sudah janji sama _ka – san_ jadi anak baik. Aku nggak mau _ka – san_ kecewa. Tapi ni – _san_ yang nggak ngerti apa – apa malah marah. Dia bilang aku belajar cuma untuk main – main. Kesal kan?"

Hinata yang tadinya masih sendu, berubah cemberut.

"Aku nggak ngerti deh jalan pikirnya ni – _san_. Adiknya mau maju kok malah dihalang – halangi?"

Tenten menjepit hidung Hinata.

"Aduh, _sensei_."

"Ni – _san_ khawatir, kau tahu? Mungkin kamu tidak sadar, tapi kamu terlalu memaksa tubuhmu untuk mengikuti kemauanmu. Belajar itu memang harus, dengan catatan harus sesuai dengan porsinya. Kalau dipaksa malah yang ada kamu stress."

"Tapi kan, _sensei_ … kalau nggak gitu, aku nggak bisa lolos Todai."

"Hinata – _san_ , yang penting itu bukan frekuensinya. Kamu akan semakin sulit fokus kalau belajar dalam kondisi lelah. Lihat deh, matamu sampai ada lingkar hitamnya, kamu pasti kurang tidur."

Hinata mengusap matanya, memang benar akhir – akhir ini dia tidur tidak lebih dari 5 jam dalam sehari.

"Iya, _sensei_. Akhir – akhir ini aku susah konsentrasi. Di kelas juga aku sering ngantuk."

Tenten tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kita putuskan hari ini Hinata – _san_ harus istirahat. Pakai saja tempat tidurku, nanti aku akan kabari Hyuuga _ni – san_ untuk menjemput ya."

"Aku nggak mau ketemu _ni – san_."

Tenten menjepit hidung Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nggak boleh merajuk begitu dong. Calon dokter tidak boleh gampang ngambek. Jelaskan ke Hyuuga _ni – san_ apa yang kamu ceritakan padaku tadi."

Hinata mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, " _Hai_."

Sikap Tenten tadi membuat Hinata merasa déjà vu.

Dulu rasanya pernah ada yang memarahinya begini.

.

.

.

Neji memastikan lagi alamat yang ia terima lewat pesan singkat di ponsel hitam miliknya.

Ia baru bisa bernafas lega setelah sore tadi wali kelas Hanabi memberikan kabar mengenai Hinata.

Neji ingat terakhir bertemu dengan Tenten, ia sempat bertukar nomor ponsel untuk berjaga – jaga jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hanabi.

Siapa sangka justru malah Hinata yang membuat Tenten terlibat lagi dengannya.

Neji datang menjemput Hinata sendirian. Semua asistennya sudah ia kerahkan untuk mencari Hinata, termasuk Shino. Terlalu lama kalau menunggu ia kembali ke rumah dulu untuk menjemputnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang ia tuju, Neji pastikan lagi keterangan yang ada di sisi pintu bertuliskan nama orang yang ia tuju.

 _Kamar 306: Tenten_.

Langsung saja Neji menekan bel yang terletak di atas papan nama.

Terdengar suara dari _intercom_.

" _Hai_?"

"Ini aku."

" _Oh, tunggu sebentar_."

Tenten menampakkan diri sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Rambutnya diikat ke belakang, ia terlihat kasual dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans.

Ia terlihat manis.

"Hinata – _san_ masih tidur, silakan masuk." Bisiknya.

Tanpa ragu, Neji melangkah melewati pintu depan kamar Tenten.

"Hinata tidur?"

Tenten menutup pintu perlahan, mengangguk.

"Nampaknya dia kelelahan, setelah makan siang, dia langsung saya suruh tidur. Dia bilang akhir – akhir ini susah tidur."

Setelah mempersilakan Neji untuk duduk di sofa putih miliknya, Tenten beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Neji setelah Tenten menghidangkan segelas kopi dan duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengannya.

"Saya yang membawanya kemari, tadi pagi tidak sengaja saya bertemu Hinata – _san_ di taman, lalu setelah melihat wajah saya dia langsung menangis."

Neji menghela nafas.

"Dia sudah cerita padamu?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Secara garis besar, saya mengerti keadaannya."

"Siapa bocah yang berani mendekati Hinata itu?"

Tenten menautkan alisnya.

Lalu tertawa ringan.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Ups, Hyuuga Neji sedang serius.

" _Ni – san_ , anda terlalu cepat ambil kesimpulan. Hinata – _san_ tidak dekat dengan 'bocah' itu kok."

"Lantas?"

"Akan lebih baik kalau nanti Hinata – _san_ yang cerita sendiri, saya sudah minta padanya untuk menceritakan semua. Hanya, tolong, dengarkan ia baik – baik, dan seperti yang pernah saya jelaskan, anak perempuan yang sedang beranjak dewasa lebih sensitif daripada laki – laki. Ada baiknya anda mengalah pada ego Hinata – _san_."

Neji menyandarkan punggung pada sofa yang ia tempati, menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka melihatnya memaksakan diri begini."

"Saya mengerti."

"Menurut Hanabi dan Chiyo – _san_ aku terlalu keras pada Hinata."

"Apa boleh buat, sebagai kakak laki – laki tertua wajar jika ingin melindungi adik perempuannya."

"Mereka tidak mengerti itu."

Tenten tersenyum.

"Hinata dan Hanabi paham, Neji – san. Anda melindungi mereka lebih dari siapapun, yang perlu anda lakukan hanya sedikit rileks. Biarkan mereka berkembang seperti apa yang mereka mau."

Neji menatap dalam wajah lembut Tenten.

Neji tahu.

Wanita itu memiliki kelembutan yang membuat Hinata dan Hanabi menyayanginya.

Ia hanya tidak mengerti.

Mengapa dalam waktu sesingkat ini, secara perlahan perasaan itu timbul juga dalam dirinya?

.

.

.

Hugs and kisses,

Dinda308


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenten X Hyuuga Neji**

 **Characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heavenly Heaven**

 **Purest feeling you can get from a family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tokyo, awal April.

Musim dingin yang menusuk tulang hampir berakhir, digantikan dengan hembusan angin yang mulai terasa hangat. Sebagian besar salju sudah hampir menguap, beberapa tumbuhan yang tadinya terlihat mati mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Musim semi hampir tiba.

Neji memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya yang terlihat ramai oleh kumpulan remaja berseragam rapi. Ada yang datang berkelompok, bersama orangtua, ada juga yang datang sendirian.

Suara bising timbul sebagai akibat dari reaksi para siswa yang Neji yakini seusia dengan Hinata. Teriakan gembira, tangis haru, kesedihan dari penolakan.

Sepertinya yang masih gemetar ketakutan hanya Hinata.

Demi adik pertama kesayangannya, Neji secara khusus mengosongkan semua jadwal rapat, kunjungan dan kesibukan lain untuk menemani Hinata yang dengan sukses melewati ujian nasional penerimaan universitas beberapa minggu lalu.

Setelah melewati masa – masa yang membuat kesabaran Neji semakin meningkat – menghadapi saudari dalam masa transisi bukan hal yang mudah, dan berarti ia kini bisa bernafas lega.

Dua kemungkinan yang harus ia persiapkan, merayakan keberhasilan Hinata atau meredakan kesedihan akibat penolakan.

Apapun itu, Neji sudah siap menerima segala kemungkinan untuk Hinata dengan tangan terbuka.

Tapi nampaknya tidak secepat itu.

Mulai dari turun mobil hingga sekarang berada di dekat papan pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru Universitas Tokyo, Hinata masih saja menyembunyikan wajah di lengan Neji.

Adik perempuannya bahkan menarik lengan Neji, mencegahnya mendekati papan pengumuman.

Daripada membujuk Hinata, Neji lebih memilih untuk memberikannya sedikit waktu. Dari kejadian terdahulu, ia mengerti Hinata paling tidak bisa dipaksa. Entah sudah berapa lama tangannya membelai halus kepala Hinata.

"Mau kuminta Kiba yang lihat hasilnya?" tawar Neji.

Sambil terus memeluk lengan Neji, Hinata menggeleng. Ia takut tapi lebih malu lagi kalau sampai orang lain yang tahu lebih dulu kegagalannya.

"Aku mau lihat sendiri." Timpalnya.

Neji menghela nafas.

Hinata tahu, kakaknya bukan orang yang suka bertele – tele. Sama seperti Hanabi, Neji selalu percaya diri dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya, tidak gentar dan memiliki emosi yang stabil.

Tapi ia juga tahu, Neji paling tidak berani menghadapi Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedang marah atau menangis.

Kalau orang lain yang bersifat sepenakut Hinata sekarang, Neji pasti sudah mengacuhkan orang itu, tapi Hinata bebas memanfaatkan Neji sesuai kemauannya.

 _Tarik nafas dalam – dalam…_

"Ayo, _ni – san_. Aku mau cepat lihat hasilnya biar bisa cepat pulang." Titahnya.

Neji menghela nafas lagi, siapa juga yang mengundur…

.

.

.

Tenten baru saja selesai mengajar jam pelajaran pertama untuk kelas 1. Setelah meletakkan buku dan kertas – kertas hasil tes, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh getar ponsel yang ia letakkan di laci mejanya. Tenten memang kurang suka membawa ponsel saat sedang mengajar.

1 pesan masuk : Hyuuga Neji.

Pesan bergambar?

Seketika wajah Tenten langsung terhias dengan senyuman yang cerah.

Nomor ujian Hinata tertera di daftar mahasiswa Todai yang diterima.

Langsung saja ia menggerakan jemarinya untuk membalas kabar baik dari Neji.

' _Selamat, Hinata – san! Kamu sudah berusaha keras. Tetap jaga kesehatan ya ^^_

 _Ps: selamat juga untuk Hyuuga – san. terima kasih sudah menjadi kakak yang terbaik untuk Hinata – san dan Hanabi – san.'_

Terkirim.

Tenten tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan ini kepada bungsu Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang menjadi salah satu momen yang paling dinanti Hanabi saat hari sekolah. Siang itu langit terlihat cerah, sayang kalau bekal makan siang hanya dinikmati di dalam kelas. Karena alasan itulah, Hitomi mengajak Hanabi dan Mai untuk menghabiskan bekal di atap sekolah.

Dan benar saja, bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang ingin menikmati matahari, bukan hanya untuk makan siang, ada juga yang sudah ambil posisi tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sudut yang tidak terlalu tersorot matahari. Lantai di atap memang sedikit berdebu, tapi tidak masalah kan?

Setelah nyaman dengan posisi duduk, mereka mulai membuka kotak bekal yang masing-masing bawa. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Hitomi yang menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri, apa boleh buat, ibu Hitomi masih belum bisa banyak berakftifitas karena baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang kini menjadi adik kesayangan Hitomi.

"Enak yaa kalau bisa masak sendiri, tidak usah menunggu sampai ibu selesai membuatkan makan malam, kalau lapar, ya tinggal buat sendiri saja." Komentar Mai.

"Bukannya kamu juga bisa masak ya, Mai? Kue-kue yang kamu buat saat pelajaran ketrampilan juga selalu dipuji _sensei_." balas Hanabi.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu hanya menggeleng, "Kudapan begitu sih tidak bisa menggantikan makanan lengkap, tidak mengenyangkan. Yang ada malah lemak di perut semakin menumpuk. Memasak lauk itu lebih rumit daripada buat kue, aku belum bisa masak sendiri kalau tidak ada resep."

Hitomi, si gadis berkacamata yang berparas manis itu hanya tersenyum,"Setiap kali memasak aku juga diberi arahan oleh ibu. Tapi untuk masakan yang sudah pernah beberapa kali aku buat sudah mulai bisa sendiri, hafal secara alami saja. Meski rasanya masih belum bisa seenak punya ibu sih."

Mai mengangguk, "Pernah sekali itu ibu menyuruhku membantunya memasak makan malam, dia hanya memintaku membuatkan sup miso. Padahal aku sudah buat sesuai arahan ibu, tapi tetap saja menurutnya, sup buatanku rasanya terlalu kental. Sejak itu, aku hanya berani membantu ibu mengiris atau mencuci sayuran."

Kedua temannya tertawa ringan.

"Hanabi juga sepertinya terbiasa menggunakan alat dapur ya? Padahal di rumahmu ada pelayan kan?" Sambung Mai.

Hanabi mengangguk, "Chiyo _ba – san_ yang mengurusku sejak kecil sering mengajakku dan _ne – san_ memasak. Menurutnya, bagi seorang perempuan, urusan rumah tangga itu tidak akan bisa dipelajari di sekolah, tapi harus dibiasakan."

"Ah, ibuku juga bilang begitu. Dia bilang nanti kalau aku sudah menikah juga paham, kalau mengurus rumah tangga itu harus dengan hati. Melihat suami dan anak – anak makan dengan nikmat dan tidur dengan nyaman di rumah yang bersih itu seperti terapi untuknya." Timpal Hitomi.

Mendengar penjelasan Hitomi, Mai langsung tersenyum jahil.

"Ooh jadi Hitomi belajar mengurus rumah tangga dari sekarang, supaya bisa jadi istri yang baik untuk Okita – _senpai_ ya?"

Pipi Hitomi langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

"Okita – _senpai_?" tanya Hanabi polos.

Mai mengangguk semangat, "Okita Jun, anak kelas 3 yang sekarang jadi ketua osis kita. Dia tetangga sekaligus teman kecil Hitomi. Yah, meskipun sekarang aku yakin dia sudah jadi pacar Hitomi, sih."

"Benarkah? Wah, senangnya Hitomi." Goda Hanabi.

Hitomi hanya menggeleng malu, "Bukan begitu. Hanya teman, kok. Kebetulan rumah kami bersebelahan, apalagi di daerah rumahku tidak ada anak yang seumuran kami, mau tidak mau kami jadi sering main atau belajar bersama. Tidak ada yang khusus kok."

Kedua temannya malah terkekeh jahil, "Oh, jadi kue cokelat yang kamu berikan ke Okita – _senpai_ valentine kemarin hanya ucapan terima kasih ya?" sahut Mai.

Hitomi mengangguk cepat, pipinya panas.

"Tapi kenapa bentuknya hati?"

Kalau ada lubang, Hitomi ingin langsung mengubur diri di dalamnya.

Hanabi tertawa melihat wajah merah Hitomi.

Saking asyiknya bersenda gurau, ketiga siswi itu tidak menyadari ada bola voli berwarna putih terbang cepat ke arah mereka.

"AWAS!"

 _Bukkkk_

Peringatan itu terlambat, bola itu sukses bertemu dengan belakang kepala Hanabi.

"Aduh!"

"Hanabi!" teriak Mai dan Hitomi.

"Hyuuga!"

Sambil mengusap kepalanya, Hanabi menoleh ke arah suara yang ia yakini menjadi penyebab bola itu menjadikannya korban.

"Kouhei! Hati – hati dong! Gimana sih kalian mainnya!" tegur Mai.

"Hanabi tidak apa – apa?" tanya Hitomi khawatir.

Hanabi hanya bisa meringis sambil terus mengusap kepalanya,"Tidak apa – apa, kok. Hanya kaget."

"Ah! Hanabi bekalmu tumpah! Kouhei, lihat tuh bekal Hanabi jadi tumpah." Mai, masih sibuk memarahi Kouhei.

"Aku tidak sengaja, mana kutahu bolanya bakal terlempar sejauh itu." Jawab Kouhei berusaha membela diri.

"Voli itu beda dengan basket, tahu! Voli nggak perlu dilempar jauh – jauh seperti bola basket! Tenagamu berlebihan sih!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku menyesal. Aku bukan sengaja, tahu."

Hanabi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdropped_. Dia yang jadi korban, kenapa malah mereka yang bertengkar?

"Sudah, Mai. Aku nggak apa – apa kok. Nggak terasa sakit – "

Mendadak kepala Hanabi terasa pening, pandangannya agak kabur. Hanabi kembali mengusap kepalanya.

"Hanabi!"

Tiba – tiba saja, Kouhei langsung meraih lengan Hanabi, mengalirkan sebagian tenaga untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Hah?"

Tanpa berkata – kata lagi, Kouhei langsung menarik Hanabi meninggalkan teman – teman yang masih mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, dokter sekolah yang baru setahun belakangan bertugas di SMP Konoha baru saja selesai memeriksa reaksi atau ciri kemungkinan adanya trauma pada kepala Hanabi akibat hantaman yang baru saja diceritakan olehnya.

"Baiklah, nampaknya tidak ada masalah yang serius. Pandanganmu agak kabur sekilas karena reaksi syok yang timbul akibat hantaman keras mendadak. Tapi selain itu semua baik – baik saja. Kalau masih terasa pusing sebaiknya kau tidur dulu, biar aku buatkan surat izin untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya."

Hanabi menggeleng, "Tidak usah _sensei_. Sudah tidak terasa apa – apa kok. Lagipula tadi bolanya tidak terlalu keras kena kepalaku."

"Yakin?"

Hanabi mengangguk, "Seratus persen, _sensei_."

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. _Sensei_ kaget juga, habis tadi Kasuga - _kun_ membawamu ke sini panik begitu, sih. _Sensei_ kira ada apa."

Hanabi tertawa ringan, "Tadi dia tidak sengaja melempar bola terlalu kuat, yang ternyata lari ke arahku, jadi mungkin dia merasa bertanggungjawab."

"Dia pacarmu?"

Hanabi langsung melongo.

"Bu – bukan, _sensei_. Dia teman sekelasku."

Sakura tertawa lagi, jahil.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Dia lumayan populer juga di antara murid perempuan, bukan? Kudengar waktu valentine kemarin dia dapat banyak hadiah."

Hanabi hanya meringis, "Tapi aku bukan salah satu penggemarnya, _sensei_."

"Kurasa kalian cukup cocok, loh. Kamu juga manis, nggak akan susah untuk merebut hati Kasuga – _kun_."

Hanabi _sweatdropped_ lagi, " _Sensei_ , suka gosip deh. Aku kembali ke kelas ya, jam istirahat sudah mau selesai. Terima kasih sudah merawatku."

"Hei – "

Hanabi buru – buru keluar ruangan kesehatan, tidak mau lebih lama digoda lagi.

Baru saja pintu ruangan kesehatan ia tutup kembali, Kouhei menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah, seperti habis berlari.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?"

Hanabi mengerjap, "Tidak apa – apa, tadi _sensei_ sudah periksa juga, kepalaku cuma kaget setelah kena hantaman ringan."

"Serius?"

Hanabi mengangguk.

Kouhei menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu menyerahkan kantung plastik bening berisi roti isi dan sebotol minuman ke tangan Hanabi.

"Ambil ini."

Hanabi menolak, "Nggak usah, tadi aku sudah makan sebagian bekalku, sudah nggak lapar lagi, kok."

Kouhei bersikukuh menahan plastik itu di tangan Hanabi, "Mana mungkin kau sudah kenyang, tadi kan kau baru makan sedikit, kalau nanti kau pingsan kelaparan bagaimana?"

"Ya tidak mungkinlah sampai pingsan, lagipula kata siapa aku baru makan sedikit."

"Kau kan belum lama ada di sana, baru mulai makan juga. Nggak mungkin perutmu sudah diisi banyak."

"Siapa bilang aku baru mulai makan?"

"Aku tahu, soalnya –"

 _Uups…_

Hanabi mengernyitkan sebelah alis, "Apa?"

"Po – pokoknya habiskan saja roti ini. Jangan sampai ada sisa."

Setelah yakin plastik itu di tangan Hanabi, Kouhei langsung lari meninggalkan Hyuuga bungsu kebingungan.

"Apaan sih?"

.

.

.

Sambil menenteng plastik berisi roti, Hanabi berjalan kembali menuju kelas seorang diri. Lorong sekolah sudah mulai sepi, sebagian besar sudah masuk kelas setelah baru saja bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Hyuuga – san."

Hanabi menghentikan langkah, menoleh untuk menemukan sumber suara yang menyapanya.

" _Sensei_?"

Dengan nafas sedikit terengah, Tenten tersenyum menghampiri Hanabi.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Temanmu bilang kau dibawa ke klinik, aku ke sana tapi tidak menemukanmu. Kamu sakit?"

Hanabi menggeleng, "Tidak, saat makan siang di atap tadi, kepalaku terkena lemparan bola voli. Tapi nggak apa – apa kok."

Tenten menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah, kukira kau sakit apa sampai harus dibawa ke klinik."

Hyuuga bungsu itu mengangguk, "Kouhei – _kun_ saja yang berlebihan. Aku sampai ditarik – tarik ke klinik tadi."

"Kouhei?"

Tanpa sadar pipi Hanabi merona.

"Ah, bukan apa – apa. Sensei tadi mencari aku? Ada apa?"

Tenten teringat tujuannya, segera ia keluarkan telepon genggam yang ia simpan di saku blazer krem yang ia kenakan.

"Hyuuga _ni – sama_ tadi mengirimkan kabar baik, Hinata – _san_ lulus ujian masuk kedokteran Todai."

Tenten menampilkan foto nomor ujian Hinata yang tertera di papan pengumuman kelulusan dengan pesan 'Hinata lulus' pada keterangan gambar yang dikirimkan oleh Neji tersebut.

"Hoo, syukurlah ne – _san_. Usaha dan doanya terjawab. Dia pasti sedang nangis sambil peluk – peluk ni – _san_ sekarang." Komentar Hanabi.

Tenten tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Aku juga ikut terharu waktu dapat pesan ini. hinata – _san_ sudah melewati masa yang berat, sekarang dia bisa nafas lega."

"Yah, akhirnya hari ini tidak aka nada lagi drama – drama kegalauan _ne – san_. Biarpun yang paling stress di rumah kayanya _ni – san_. Dia kelihatan banget paniknya kalau _ne – san_ sudah ngambek."

Lagi, komentar Hanabi membuat Tenten tertawa geli.

"Betul, aku ingat beberapa hari sebelum ujian, Neji – _san_ menghubungiku tengah malam karena ia khawatir Hinata – san semakin sulit tidur. Akhirnya, kusarankan agar Hinata – _san_ dibuatkan susu hangat dan diajak nonton rekaman pertandingan catur agar mengantuk. Tapi entahlah cara itu berhasil atau tidak."

Akuan Tenten membuat Hanabi _flashback_ ke beberapa hari sebelum Hinata ujian. Ia ingat saat terbangun dari tidur dan hendak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, Neji sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah menemani Hinata menonton, padahal itu hampir jam 2 pagi.

"Ooh, pantas waktu itu _ne – san_ nonton acara yang nggak biasa. Kayanya dia jadi setiap malam sebelum tidur nonton itu dulu deh."

"Begitukah? Berarti sarannya cukup efektif ya, karena aku sendiri nggak sanggup kalau harus nonton catur. Bosan dan bikin ngantuk. Tapi nampaknya Neji – _san_ tidak terpengaruh, dia malah terus memberikan komentar mengenai pertandingan catur yang ia tonton bersama Hinata – _san_."

 _Oh?_

Ada sesuatu yang melintas di pikiran Hanabi.

" _Ni – san_ sering komunikasi dengan _sensei_?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ah, Neji – _san_ beberapa kali memberikan kabar dan bertanya saran mengenai Hinata – _san_ dan Hanabi – _san_. Tapi karena dia menghubunginya malam, jadi kadang pagi hari saat bangun tidur baru kujawab. Satu hari sebelum Hinata – _san_ ujian, dia menelepon untuk memintaku mendoakan Hinata – _san_." Jawab Tenten polos.

Pernyataan Tenten tadi membuat Hanabi mencium sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Sejauh ini yang Hanabi tahu, Neji itu jarang komunikasi dengan orang di luar pekerjaannya. Saat masih sekolah di Kyoto, Neji tetap _update_ dengan urusan sekolah Hinata dan Hanabi, tapi melalui Chiyo _ba – san_. Saat mengurus kepindahan pun, Neji tidak sempat datang ke sekolah lama mereka.

Tapi kali ini… menelepon hanya untuk meminta adiknya didoakan lulus ujian?

' _Basa – basi sekali. Seperti bukan ni – san.'_ pikirnya.

" _Ni – san_ kok belum kasih kabar padaku ya? Padahal aku bawa ponsel."

Tenten mengerjap.

"Mungkin Neji – _san_ pikir Hanabi – _san_ meninggalkannya di rumah?"

Hanabi menggeleng.

"Sebelum berangkat sekolah, _ni – san_ selalu ingatkan aku bawa ponsel, supaya bisa menghubungi Kiba – _san_ kalau mau dijemput."

"Hmm… Ponselmu selalu kau bawa atau ada di kelas?"

Hanabi memasukkan tangannya ke saku rok lipat berwarna biru gelap yang ia kenakan, lalu menunjukkan ponsel putih miliknya kepada Tenten.

"Aku cek tapi belum ada pesan masuk."

Tenten memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mendadak jadi salah tingkah.

"Mu… mungkin ia er – lupa karena terlalu senang?" jawab Tenten kalang kabut.

Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alis.

" _Sensei_."

" _Hai_?"

"Kayanya ada sesuatu yang menarik deh antara _ni – san_ sama _sensei_."

Tenten melongo beberapa detik, saat sadar dia tertawa terkekeh.

"Hanabi – _san_. Menarik yang bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Tenten sambil masih tertawa.

Hanabi mengernyitkan alis, " _Ni – san_ nggak biasanya banyak komunikasi sama orang di luar urusan kerja loh. Sama guruku di sekolah lama juga hampir nggak pernah. Tapi, _ni – san_ jadi banyak basa – basi sama _sensei_."

Tenten melambaikan tangan kanannya, "Bukan begitu, Hanabi – _san_. Sebelumnya memang Neji – _san_ minta tolong padaku agar memberikannya saran mengenai kalian berdua, kau tahu dia tidak begitu paham mengenai anak gadis, makanya minta saran padaku. Yah, bukan berarti aku juga pintar memberi saran sih."

"Tapi kan – "

Ucapan Hanabi tersela akibat dering telepon yang berasal dari ponsel Tenten. Matanya agak melebar saat melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar sentuh ponselnya.

Tenten gantian melirik ponsel, lalu Hanabi, ragu mau menjawab telepon yang masih berdering.

Akhirnya, pada dering ketiga, ia sentuh layar ponsel.

"Halo?"

… _.._

"Tidak, sama sekali. Saya belum ada jadwal mengajar sampai pukul 3 nanti. Ada apa?"

… _.._

"Oh iya, sekali lagi selamat. Saya sampai terharu tadi. Kalau ada waktu mungkin nanti saya bisa secara langsung bertemu dengan Hinata – san untuk mengucapkan selamat?"

… _.._

" _Hai_?"

… _.._

"Malam ini… saya belum ada rencana. Ah, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

… _.._

"Baik, baik kalau begitu. Saat ini saya sedang bersamanya, apa mau disambungkan?"

… _.._

Tenten kemudian menjulurkan ponselnya pada Hanabi.

"Hanabi – _san_ , telepon. Dari _ni – sama_."

Bungsu Hyuuga menaikkan sebelah alis sambil tersenyum sinis yang menyiratkan banyak arti.

 _Apa kataku?_

Tenten hanya senyum lemas.

.

.

.

"Maaf, mengundangmu mendadak malam ini. Tapi, Hinata yang memaksa agar kau ikut."

Tenten melirik ke arah Neji yang sedang fokus menyetir di sampingnya. Malam itu ia terlihat lebih kasual dengan kaus berkerah yang ditutupi oleh blazer dan sepasang celana _jeans_ hitam.

Sepulang sekolah, Neji dan Hinata menjemput Hanabi dan Tenten untuk makan malam sambil merayakan kelulusan Hinata.

Tenten menggeleng, "Tidak apa – apa, justru senang sekali sudah repot – repot mengundang saya untuk merayakan kelulusan Hinata – _san_."

Sepasang lengan muncul dari belakang kursi tempat Tenten duduk, memeluk lembut leher guru muda itu.

"Tentu saja, _sensei_ harus ikut. Karena jimat dan dukungan _sensei_ juga makanya aku bisa percaya diri ikut tes dan akhirnya lulus. Terima kasih, _sensei_." sapa Hinata riang.

Hanabi yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela nafas, " _Sensei_ bisa pingsan kalau dicekik gitu, _ne – san_. Dasar _ne – san_ kalau sudah senang berlebihan deh, padahal sampai tadi pagi masih nangis nggak karuan."

Komentar pedas Hanabi membuat Hinata mengalihkan fokus padanya, sambil senyum sinis ia mengejek Hanabi.

"Apa sih? Kok mendadak pedas begitu? Iri ya karena nggak aku peluk? Atau iri karena aku peluk _sensei_? Apa iri karena aku sudah lulus?"

Pipi Hanabi merona, "Ka – kata siapa? Aku risih lihat _ne – san_ terkekeh kaya orang mabuk begitu, tahu."

Hinata malah semakin tertawa riang, "Ayolah, sini aku peluk, berkat mulut pedasmu itu juga aku jadi termotivasi untuk balas dendam padamu Hana – _chan_. _Ne – san_ sekarang juga sama pintarnya denganmu." Jawab Hinata seraya memeluk dan menciumi pipi Hanabi, yang dengan sekuat tenaga menolak.

"Apaaan siih, _ne – san_? Nggak mau, lepas."

Tenten tertawa ringan melihat tingkah kedua bersaudari Hyuuga, sementara Neji hanya menghela nafas sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Sudah lama Neji tidak merasa sedamai ini.

.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka merayakan kelulusan Hinata dengan makan malam di salah satu hotel berbintang kesukaan Hinata. Selain hidangan masakan ala Perancis yang nikmat, Hinata juga diberikan kesempatan untuk meniup lilin yang menghiasi _cake_ cantik berwarna putih dengan ucapan selamat di atasnya.

Pada satu momen, Hanabi dengan jahilnya mencoret pipi Hinata dengan krim putih _cake_ , yang kemudian dibalas Hinata. Meski malu bukan main akibat perbuatan kedua saudarinya, Neji hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Neji sesekali menangkap ekpresi wajah Tenten. Bagaimana ia selalu tersenyum saat Hinata dan Hanabi berebut untuk bercerita padanya, tertawa saat melihat perilaku mereka, ia bahkan memeluk Hinata dengan lembut saat adiknya menangis terharu setelah meniup lilin.

Semua itu membuatnya merasa damai. Seperti sedang berada di atas kasur yang empuk, di rumahnya yang nyaman.

Selesai makan malam, bersaudara Hyuuga mengantar Tenten menuju apartemennya sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah.

Neji dan Tenten diselimuti suasana sepi dalam perjalanan pulang. Hanya senandung lembut dari radio mobil yang menemani mereka.

 _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

 _Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

 _I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

 _I want to come too_

Tenten menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lembut melihat kedua saudari Hyuuga yang terlelap.

"Akhirnya Hinata – _san_ bisa langsung tidur lelap tanpa kekhawatiran lagi."

Neji tersenyum sambil tetap fokus ke depan, "Nampaknya ia sudah tidak perlu bantuan rekaman pertandingan catur lagi. Meskipun, susu hangat sekarang jadi rutinitas yang wajib ia lakukan sebelum tidur."

Tenten bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya, kini mengalihkan pandangan pada objek yang sama dengan Neji.

 _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

 _No one understands me quite like you do_

 _Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

"Jurus 'pertandingan catur untuk membuat tidur' itu ampuh juga. Saya pikir hanya berefek pada saya."

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu merilekskan posisi duduknya.

"Hmm, jurus itu justru memiliki efek yang berseberangan terhadapku." Sahut Neji.

"Maksudnya?"

 _I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

 _I love so much_

 _All of the while I never knew_

 _I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

 _I love so much_

 _All of the while I never knew_

Neji tertawa ringan, sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ini Tenten lihat selama ia mengenalnya.

"Aku malah tidak bisa tidur sampai pertandingan itu selesai. Terlebih Hinata yang tidak mau pindah dari posisi tidurnya di sofa, membuatku mau tidak mau menemaninya sampai pagi."

 _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

 _Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

 _I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

 _Now I'm shining too_

Tenten mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tertawa ringan mengikuti Neji.

 _Because oh because_

 _I've fallen quite hard over you_

"Anda benar – benar kakak yang baik, Neji – _san_."

Neji melirik sekilas ke arah Tenten dari kaca spion.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang kupikir baik untuk Hinata dan Hanabi."

 _If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

 _If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

"Tetap saja, meyeimbangkan antara urusan keluarga dan pekerjaan bukan hal yang mudah. Terutama jika kau hanya seorang diri."

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di nada suara Tenten barusan.

 _I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

 _I love so much_

 _All of the while I never knew_

Dalam keheningan yang mereka rasakan saat ini, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dada Neji.

Dalam hatinya, ia berharap tidak harus mengantarnya pulang. Ia ingin mengetahui wanita itu lebih jauh, lebih dalam lagi.

 _I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

 _I love so much_

 _All of the while, I never knew_

"Aku tidak mengatasinya sendiri."

Tenten menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi, menatap dalam wajah Neji yang belum membalas tatapannya.

 _All of the while, all of the while,_

"Kau akhirnya datang dalam hidupku."

 _it was you_

.

.

.

Landon Pigg – Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

Hugs and Kisses

Dinda308


	7. Chapter 7

**Tenten X Hyuuga Neji**

 **Characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heavenly Heaven**

 **Purest feeling you can get from a family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secangkir kopi hangat, selembar roti panggang dengan madu, dan berita televisi pagi.

Ketiga hal tersebut menjadi elemen penting yang harus ada di setiap pagi untuk Tenten.

Ditambah lagi, sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela disertai dengan hembusan angin hangat, membawa serta khasnya aroma musim semi.

Adakah hal lain yang mampu membuat paginya lebih baik?

Tenten baru saja menyesap kopi hangat dari mug cokelat kesayangannya, saat terdengar dering ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas lemari tv.

Sambil membawa mug, Tenten beranjak dari sofa untuk meraih ponselnya. Bertanya – tanya siapa yang menghubungi pagi – pagi begini.

1 pesan masuk.

Tenten tak kuasa menahan senyum.

' _Pagi ini bukan yang terbaik untuk Hanabi. Ia merajuk karena pergantian kelas. Ditambah lagi ia terganggu dengan nyanyian Hinata, yang masih belum bisa percaya kakak kelas panutannya itu menjadi pendamping orientasi mahasiswa baru di kampusnya._

 _Kuharap kau cukup tidur semalam._ '

Dasar…

Tenten kembali beranjak menempati sofa putihnya sembari meletakkan mug di atas meja di hadapannya. Berpikir untuk merangkai kalimat balasan pesan singkat dari sulung Hyuuga.

' _Beberapa teman Hanabi – san juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama padaku kemarin. Apa boleh buat, setiap kenaikan kelas, pasti harus diadakan pergantian. Dan kurasa, wali kelas Hanabi – san yang sekarang, Haruno – sensei juga cukup dekat dengannya. Ia temanku saat kuliah dulu._

 _Tidurku cukup sekali tadi malam. Pukul berapa kau tiba di Jepang?'_

 _Send_.

Sambil menarik nafas, Tenten tanpa sadar memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan wajah pria yang ada di sana, yang pesannya baru saja ia balas. Menerka – nerka raut macam apa yang ia ekspresikan di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Rasanya beberapa bulan lalu, komunikasi yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas formalitas guru dan wali murid saja, tapi sekarang…

Secepat itu, Tenten langsung membuka kedua mata, menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Ten. Dia masih wali muridmu. Jangan membayangkan macam – macam."

Ya, tidak ada yang khusus. Hyuuga Neji adalah orang yang harus dia hormati karena dia adalah kakak kandung muridnya. Dia tidak boleh lupa posisi.

Hyuuga Neji hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

Berbeda.

' _Baru sekitar satu jam lalu tiba di rumah. Kupikir aku mengganggu tidurmu tadi malam.'_

Tidak ada yang khusus.

Meskipun, percakapan via telepon yang ia lakukan bersama Hyuuga Neji saat pria itu masih ada di negara lain untuk pekerjaan, yang rutin ia terima setiap malam ketika hendak tidur, sampai tanpa sadar suara rendah pria itu masuk ke mimpinya.

' _Tidak, toh pekerjaan tidak mengharuskanku melakukan perjalanan jauh sampai kekurangan waktu tidur. Aku punya banyak waktu luang._

 _Sebaiknya Neji - san istirahat hari ini. Suaramu terdengar serak tadi malam.'_

Jika diingat – ingat lagi, percakapannya dengan Neji dulu masih sekitar kedua adik perempuan Hyuuga. Tapi sekarang, Tenten jadi lebih banyak tahu bahwa Neji hanya terbiasa tidur beberapa jam dalam sehari, makanan apa yang harus ada di setiap waktu makan, kemana dan pukul berapa ia bekerja. Tenten juga tahu bahwa ia kecanduan suplemen untuk membantunya tetap bugar meski jadwalnya padat (Tenten sempat menasihatinya cukup panjang mengenai hal ini).

' _Suhu di Cina masih lebih rendah dibandingkan Jepang. Nampaknya sedikit flu. Aku menunda semua jadwal sampai besok._

 _Malam ini kau sibuk?'_

Tuh, benar kan? Sudah dinasihati jangan terlalu mengandalkan suplemen, akhirnya ambruk juga deh.

' _Makanya 'kan sudah kubilang jangan minum suplemen saja. Banyak makan buah dan sayur, minuman hangat juga. Flu harus banyak tidur, minimal 2 hari kau harus istirahat total._

 _Aku selesai mengajar jam 5 sore, setelah itu langsung pulang. Ada apa?'_

Jika di sekolah nanti ia bertemu dengan Hanabi, ia akan minta tolong agar Chiyo _ba – san_ menyiapkan makanan hangat untuk Neji dan melarangnya pergi kerja sampai benar – benar pulih.

' _Jangan kemana – mana, aku akan ke sana malam ini.'_

Pipi Tenten terasa panas, antara kesal dan malu. Mau apa dia ke tempatnya?

' _Neji – san itu butuh istirahat. Jangan kemana – mana sampai kau sembuh.'_

Baru beberapa menit setelah Tenten memberikan balasan, ponselnya memberikan peringatan panggilan masuk.

"Neji – _san_?"

" _Aku merindukanmu."_

Tidak ada yang khusus di antara mereka.

Tapi, suara Neji menjadi penyempurna di pagi hari bagi Tenten.

.

.

.

Selama lebih dari dua semester Hanabi menempuh pendidikan di Konoha, ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengikuti kegiatan di luar sekolah. Bukan karena aktivitasnya tidak terlihat menyenangkan, ia hanya belum menemukan apa yang menjadi minatnya.

Makanya sampai sekarang – kecuali jika ada yang mengajaknya mampir ke suatu tempat seusai sekolah – Hanabi selalu tiba di rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Tapi beberapa hari ini, rutinitas Hanabi agak berubah.

Saat pelajaran musik, masing – masing murid diminta untuk memainkan alat music yang mereka kuasai. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, piano menjadi pilihan Hanabi. Wajar saja, ia sudah familiar dengan tuts piano sejak usianya baru 5 tahun.

Karena ia pikir ini hanya tes kecil, Hanabi memilih untuk memainkan karya Bach kesukaannya " _Minuet in G Major_ ". Hanabi ingat itu alunan yang ia mainkan saat resital pertamanya di sekolah dasar.

Tanpa disangka,, Gaara – _sensei_ , guru musik muda yang menjadi idola siswi di Konoha, terkesan dengan permainan Hanabi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, ia mendapatkan tawaran dari Gaara – _sensei_ untuk menjadi pengiring kelompok paduan suara Konoha yang akan mengikuti perlombaan tingkat kota 2 bulan mendatang.

Hanabi bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, meski ia menikmati bermain piano tapi itu hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi, ia tidak percaya diri kalau sampai harus tampil di depan umum lagi.

Apa daya, dorongan dari teman – temannya, terutama murid perempuan penggemar Gaara – _sensei_ , bersikukuh agar ia menerima tawaran itu. Akhirnya, ia mengiyakan saja.

Masalahnya, 2 bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama, supaya bisa mencapai hasil yang maksimal dan mampu mengimbangi lagu yang akan ia damping, Hanabi harus rutin latihan dengan kelompok paduan suara selama minimal 3 kali dalam seminggu, setiap pulang sekolah.

Hal itu mengharuskannya untuk pulang melebihi jadwal biasa.

Neji berkeras agar Hanabi harus dijemput Kiba setiap dia pulang terlambat, tapi Hanabi tidak mau kelihatan beda dari teman – temannya. Toh, stasiun masih ramai dan ada beberapa orang dari kelompok paduan suara yang searah dengannya.

Tapi hari ini, dia selesai lebih lama dari yang lain. Karena harus memperbaiki beberapa bagian not yang temponya agak sulit diikuti jari Hanabi. Tanpa sadar, ia keasyikan mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Hanabi berjalan keluar sendiri dari gedung sekolah, matahari mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga kemerahan di ufuk timur. Bulan baru mulai terlihat.

Saat melewati lapangan olahraga, hanya tersisa beberapa anak yang masih latihan. Anggota klub sepak bola, basket, dan _baseball_ nampaknya.

"Hyuuga."

Langkah Hanabi terhenti lantaran mendengar namanya disebut, menoleh untuk mencari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kasuga – _kun_."

Mantan teman sekelas Hanabi yang kini menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Konoha, Kasuga Kouhei berjalan mendekati Hanabi, masih lengkap dengan seragam latihan dan handuk kecil yang digantung di lehernya.

"Baru pulang? Tumben." Sahutnya saat sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari Hanabi.

Hanabi mengangguk, "Habis latihan dengan Gaara – _sensei_."

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang biasanya agak jabrik itu mengacak pelan pucuk kepalanya yang masih agak lembab karena keringat dengan handuk. Membuat dahinya tertutup oleh poni.

"Hee? Akhirnya kau gabung ke klub musik? Bosan jadi klub langsung pulang ke rumah?" ledeknya.

Hanabi mengerutkan alisnya, "Maaf deh, aku masih lebih tertarik jadi anggota klub langsung pulang daripada klub izin sekolah karena sibuk bertanding." Balasnya.

Mendengar timpalan Hanabi, Kouhei tertawa ringan, membuat lesung di pipi kanannya tampak.

"Risiko pahlawan sekolah, ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk meraih yang lain."

Hanabi hanya memutar bola mata, anak lelaki di hadapannya punya kepercayaan diri yang kelewat tinggi.

"Kalau begitu jangan datang padaku ya kalau ada ulangan." Ancam Hanabi.

Seketika Kouhei panik, "Eh, ya bukan berarti belajar nggak penting sih. Masa calon kapten Tim Nasional Jepang nggak lulus ujian."

Hanabi mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah 'calon kapten'. Kau punya banyak tugas sebelum sampai nasional."

Angin senja di musim semi berhembus lembut, bermain dengan rambut panjang Hanabi yang dibiarkan terurai.

Untuk beberapa detik, waktu terasa berhenti untuk Kouhei.

"Sudah hampir malam, kau dijemput?" tanya Kouhei.

Hanabi menggeleng, "Kiba – _san_ tidak bisa jemput malam ini, mau jemput _ne – san_ di kampusnya. Jadi naik kereta deh."

"Sendirian?"

Hanabi mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

Kouhei mengernyitkan alisnya sambil berpikir sebentar.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku ganti baju dulu. Jangan ke mana – mana sampai aku datang."

"Eh? Tunggu –"

Kouhei tidak menunggu sampai Hanabi menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Kapten tim Konoha _Gakuen_ itu berlalu meninggalkan Hanabi.

Setengah bagian dari matahari sudah hampir tidak terlihat, tergantikan oleh cahaya bulan.

.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Kouhei kembali menemui Hanabi di tempat yang sama, kini lengkap dengan seragam musim semi Konoha dan ransel di bahunya. Ia berjalan cepat dengan menuntun sepeda hitam yang selalu ia gunakan untuk ke sekolah.

Saat sudah berada di depan Hanabi, Kouhei menyerahkan ransel birunya kepada Hanabi, yang dengan polosnya menerima, lalu memposisikan dirinya di jok depan sepeda.

"Ayo, naik."

Hanabi gelagap.

"Nggak usah, stasiun dekat kok. Jalan kaki paling cuma sepuluh menit. Lagipula jalanan masih ramai." Tolaknya halus.

"Rumahku searah dengan stasiun. Ayolah, perutku lapar."

Pipi Hanabi mendadak terasa panas entah mengapa.

Ragu – ragu Hanabi duduk di kursi belakang sepeda Kouhei, memangku ransel pemuda itu dan merapatkan roknya agar tidak terhembus angin.

Setelah yakin Hanabi sudah ada di belakangnya, Kouhei mulai mengayuh sadel.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berlalu meninggalkan sekolah dalam diam.

Untuk beberapa alasan, pemandangan yang biasanya Hanabi lihat ketika datang dan meninggalkan sekolah terasa berbeda.

Mungkin karena saat itu sudah cukup gelap.

"Jadi, kau tidak ikut klub musik?"

Lamunan Hanabi terpecah akibat suara Kouhei.

Ia baru sadar, rasanya akhir – akhir ini suara Kouhei mulai berubah. Kedengarannya lebih berat.

Bukan cuma suara, saat pertama masuk Konoha, tinggi Kouhei dan Hanabi rasanya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi saat tadi pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya, mata Hanabi hanya mampu menatap garis lehernya tanpa mendongak.

Postur tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih tegap.

Hanabi menggeleng.

"Gaara – _sensei_ ingin aku jadi pengiring untuk perlombaan tingkat kota kelompok paduan suara dua bulan lagi, jadi aku harus sering latihan."

Sepeda Kouhei agak melompat akibat melintasi kerikil, refleks Hanabi meraih pinggang Kouhei – mencengkram kemeja lebih tepatnya – untuk menghindari jatuh.

"Pengiring?"

"Piano." Jawab Hanabi.

"Hee."

Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kouhei menggeleng, tetap fokus menatap jalan di hadapannya.

" _Ojou_ memang hebat, bukan cuma pintar di pelajaran tapi juga harus serba bisa."

 _Deg_

Kalimat Kouhei barusan…

 _Simple_ , tapi agak menyakitkan bagi Hanabi.

"Cuma kebetulan saja aku pernah belajar piano dari kecil. Banyak hal yang aku tidak bisa juga, kok."

"Tetap saja, gadis dari keluarga kaya berbeda. Waktu pertama kau pindah juga, seakan kau datang dari dunia yang beda. Semua bilang nampaknya akan sulit berteman denganmu."

Apanya?

Selama ini ia merasa tidak ada yang berbeda antara dirinya dengan Mai, Hitomi atau teman – teman yang lain. Ia menggunakan transportasi umum ke sekolah dengan yang lain, jajan di kaki lima dan hal – hal lain yang umumnya dilakukan anak seusianya.

Hanabi menarik – narik kemeja Kouhei yang masih ada di cengkramannya. Membuat Kouhei sedikit sulit menyeimbangkan sepeda yang dikendarainya.

"Oi, Hyuuga. Bahaya – "

"Berhenti." Perintah Hanabi.

Seketika Kouhei menghentikan sepedanya, Hanabi langsung turun dan mengembalikan ransel yang sampai tadi masih ia pegang. Kemudian tanpa basa – basi berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kouhei.

Kouhei, antara bingung dan panik, langsung mengayuh sepedanya mengejar Hanabi.

Tepat di depan Hanabi, Kouhei menghentikan sepedanya, menghalangi Hanabi untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Oi, apa – "

Bola mata hitam Kouhei melebar lantaran mendapati gadis di hadapannya tampak seperti akan menangis. Pipi dan matanya merah. Meski air mata belum jatuh menuruni pipinya, ia bisa menangis kapan saja.

"Kenapa?"

Hanabi menolak untuk bertemu mata dengan Kouhei.

"Kata – katamu tadi…" mulai Hanabi.

Kouhei hanya terdiam menanti akuan Hanabi.

"Tak tahukah kau seberapa takut aku jika kalian melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda?"

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan agak cepat menuju stasiun, ia bisa tertinggal kereta yang akan mengantarnya ke suatu tempat.

Bukan, apartemen tempat Tenten tinggal sekarang tidak jauh dari sekolah, ia tidak perlu sampai menggunakan kereta.

Tempat yang hendak ia kunjungi sekarang – _ehem_ – rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Apa boleh buat, kan? Neji tetap berkeras ingin menemuinya meski terdengar jelas dari suaranya di telepon, bahwa flunya lumayan parah.

Alhasil Tenten mengalah, ia menawarkan agar Tenten saja yang menjenguknya.

Neji makin berkelit, dengan alasan bahaya dan sebagainya. Tapi Tenten berhasil meyakinkan Neji dengan berkata 'sekaligus mengantar Hanabi pulang.'

Akhirnya Neji patuh, tapi ia tetap memperingatkan Tenten kalau terjadi sesuatu Tenten harus langsung menghubunginya.

Sialnya, Tenten tidak sempat bertemu dengan Hanabi di sekolah, setahu Tenten, Hanabi sekarang rutin latihan dengan Gaara – _sensei_ di ruang musik, tapi ia terlambat. Hanabi terlanjur meninggalkan sekolah saat Tenten mendatangi ruang musik.

Kenapa kepala sekolah harus mengadakan rapat mendadak? Tenten jadi sedikit lebih terlambat dari jadwal.

Stasiun sudah mulai terlihat di pandangan Tenten. Untung hari ini ia mengenakan sepatu _flat_ yang membuatnya nyaman berjalan cepat.

Dari sudut matanya, tampak sosok sepasang murid berseragam Konoha yang Tenten hafal sekali.

"Hyuuga – _san_!" panggil Tenten seraya menghampiri Hanabi.

Dan benar saja, si bungsu Hyuuga yang sedari tadi Tenten cari ternyata sudah ada di depan pintu masuk stasiun. Bersama Kasuga Kouhei.

"Kasuga – _kun_?"

Kedua murid yang sampai beberapa bulan lalu masih jadi murid bimbingannya menoleh bersamaan.

" _Sensei_?"

Dengan nafas agak tersengal, Tenten menampilkan senyum khasnya, "Dari tadi aku mencarimu di sekolah, rasanya akhir – akhir ini kita jadi sulit bertemu. Untung aku lihat kamu di sini."

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanya Hanabi.

Tenten mengusap belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, pipinya merona sedikit.

"Kudengar Hyuuga _ni – sama_ sakit, makanya…"

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Boleh aku jenguk?" sambung Tenten.

Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alis, tidak kuasa menahan senyum jahilnya.

"Cepat juga sumber informasi _sensei_." Timpal Hanabi.

Tenten hanya sumringah.

Aura Hanabi yang tadinya mulai membaik, kembali menggelap ketika berhadap dengan Kouhei.

"Kalau begitu, Kasuga – _kun_ pulang saja. Aku sudah ditemani _sensei_."

Tenten yang sempat lupa dengan kehadiran Kouhei, langsung kalang kabut.

"Oh, Kasuga – _kun_. Jadi tadi kamu yang antar Hyuuga – _san_ ya? Baik sekali."

"Rumahku searah dengan stasiun, jadi…" jawab Kouhei, masih mengarahkan matanya pada Hanabi.

Hanabi justru menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kouhei.

Entah kenapa, pemuda 15 tahun itu jadi merasa kesal. Ia memposisikan sepedanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan stasiun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Sampai besok, _sensei_."

Tenten merasa ada yang tidak beres antara dua anak muda ini, "Hati – hati Kasuga – _kun_."

.

.

.

Kaki Kouhei mengayuh cepat sadel sepeda, perasaannya campur aduk. Bingung, kesal tapi juga ada perasaan bersalah.

Ia mengutuk sifatnya yang tidak peka.

Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi?

Beberapa kali, Kouhei pernah melihat anak perempuan menangis di hadapannya, biasanya setelah – _ehem_ – ada yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kouhei.

Tiap kali melihat hal itu, Kouhei merasa bersalah, tapi toh minat Kouhei memang hanya untuk basket.

Tapi baru kali ini.

Ia benci melihat wajah hampir menangis Hanabi tadi.

Atau lebih tepat, ia benci pada dirinya karena membuat Hanabi berwajah seperti itu.

"Sial."

.

.

.

Tenten menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Memandang sinis pada pria – dulu terlihat sama terhormatnya dengan kaisar Jepang – yang kini justru tidak berbeda dengan orang biasa yang lemah akibat flu.

Hyuuga Neji hanya membalas tatapan sinis Tenten dengan santai, terlihat dari sikap tubuhnya yang masih bersandar pada sofa hitam di ruang tengah. Lengkap dengan _laptop_ dan beberapa tumpuk laporan di meja kecil di sampingnya.

Ia salut pada Chiyo _ba – san_ yang dengan sukses memaksanya menghabiskan risotto untuk makan siang tadi. Dia juga sudah diberikan beberapa cangkir teh herbal yang dipercaya ampuh menyembuhkan flu.

Yang membuat Tenten kesal adalah, meski seharian ada di rumah, Neji sama sekali belum tidur.

"Neji – _san_."

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat hari ini?"

Neji mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tenten. Kedua bola matanya masih fokus membaca laporan yang tadi sore dibawakan oleh Shino, asistennya. Sesekali tumpukan kertas itu dia berikan coretan dengan pena yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya.

"Aku sedang istirahat. Shino, pisahkan memo yang sudah aku tandatangani, berikan pada Lee dan minta dia untuk mengumumkannya pada rapat pemegang saham besok. Hancurkan memo yang sudah kusilang."

Aburame Shino dengan sigap melakukan perintah yang diberikan atasannya. Setelah selesai, pria bertubuh tinggi itu meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Seolah merasa Tenten tidak ada di sana, Neji tenggelam dalam konsentrasinya.

Meski kesal bukan main, Tenten tidak sekuat Chiyo _ba – san_ atau semanis Hinata yang bisa memaksa Neji melakukan apa yang ia suruh.

' _Jadi untuk apa aku datang_?' pikirnya.

Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, Tenten bermaksud pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Chiyo _ba – san_ , siapa tahu wanita itu membutuhkan bantuan dengan persiapan makan malam.

"Tenten."

Suara Neji yang semakin berat akibat flu, menghentikan Tenten dan membuatnya kembali mendekati sulung Hyuuga itu.

"Ada apa?"

Neji mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mengetik.

Ragu – ragu, Tenten menerima sambutan tangan Neji, yang kemudian menarik Tenten untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya kau tidur di sini. Ada banyak kamar, lagipula besok sabtu. 15 menit lagi aku selesai."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Tenten dibuat kalang kabut hari ini.

"Mana bisa begitu? Apa kata orang nanti, seorang guru menginap di rumah wali muridnya? Lagi pula tidak enak sama Hinata dan Hanabi – _san_ , Chiyo _ba – san_ juga. Jangan berikan contoh yang tidak baik, Neji – _san_."

Neji berhenti mengetik, laptop ia singkirkan dari pangkuannya kemudian diletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping sofa. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada Tenten.

Membuat wanita berambut cokelat itu merasa tidak nyaman. Pipinya terasa panas, tapi ia berusaha bersikap rileks.

Neji masih menggenggam lembut tangan Tenten.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku memintamu tinggal. Justru kurasa kau harus lebih sering membiasakan diri di rumah ini."

Daripada fokus pada arah pembicaraan Neji, Tenten justru tidak kuasa mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata abu transparan Neji. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa memiliki mata seindah itu?

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Chiyo – _san_. Kurasa mudah bagi Hinata dan Hanabi untuk menerima keputusanku."

Tenten mengernyitkan alis, tidak paham dengan Neji, "Menyetujui apa, Neji – _san_?"

Neji menghela nafas, menurunkan pandangan matanya pada tangan Tenten yang masih ada di genggamannya. Ibu jarinya mengelus perlahan punggung tangan Tenten.

"Besok, aku akan membawamu menemui ayahku."

.

.

.

Neji selalu menjadi misteri bagi Tenten. sejak pertama mereka bertemu, hingga kini Tenten berdiri di sampingnya.

Bangunan putih yang ada di hadapannya sekarang terlihat hangat, dengan banyak tanaman hijau dan bunga berwarna warni, ditemani deburan ombak kecil yang terdengar tidak jauh dari lokasinya sekarang.

Di pintu depan bangunan itu terdapat papan kayu bertuliskan _Suzu no Ie_.

"Neji – _san_ , tempat ini…"

Neji hanya menyinggungkan senyum kecil, seraya meraih tangan Tenten, ia membimbing guru muda itu memasuki bangunan putih yang menjadi tujuannya.

Meski terlihat megah, bagian dalam bangunan itu terasa seperti rumah.

"Neji – _sama_?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang ramah menghampiri Neji dan Tenten. Secara bergantian mereka membungkuk sebagai tanda salam.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Suzune – _sensei_."

"Sudah setahun lebih, nampaknya kau cukup repot dengan pekerjaan." Sambut wanita itu, senyumnya ramah.

"Hinata dan Hanabi kembali ke rumah utama, banyak hal yang harus aku urus sejak kedatangan mereka."

"Ah, Hinata – _chan_ dan Hanabi – _chan_ , mereka pasti sudah besar. Kau tidak kesepian lagi sekarang, apalagi sudah ada istri yang cantik begini."

Apa?

Tenten mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan, saya wali kelas Hanabi – _san_ , kebetulan Hyuuga – _san_ mengajak saya kemari, makanya –"

" _Sensei_."

Kepanikan Tenten dipotong oleh Neji.

"Bisakah aku menemui _tou – san_ sekarang?"

.

.

.

"Demensia?"

Neji mengangguk, "Aku baru mengetahuinya tiga tahun setelah _tou – san_ terdiagnosa. Aku memaksa dokter yang menanganinya memberitahukan hal itu padaku karena merasa ada yang tidak wajar dengan _tou – san_. Ia kesulitan mengingat hal – hal kecil, dan sering kehilangan keseimbangan."

Tenten menatap dalam pada pria lanjut usia yang sedang duduk di kursi roda di hadapannya. Ia menatap kosong pada langit yang terbentang luas di atas balkon tempat mereka berada.

"Terakhir kali aku ke sini, ia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Otot tubuhnya juga sudah tidak mampu berfungsi dengan baik."

Tanpa sadar, Tenten meletakkan tangannya di lengan Neji, berharap kehadirannya mampu memberi kekuatan.

Dari semua yang ia lakukan selama ini, sikap dinginnya, seakan tidak peduli pada orang lain, ada hal yang ia sembunyikan.

"Hinata dan Hanabi tidak kuizinkan untuk tahu hal ini."

Perlahan, kedua lengan Tenten melingkari bahu bidang Neji, yang biasanya tegap kini terlihat lemah.

Ia membiarkan sulung Hyuuga itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Neji – _san_ sudah berusaha keras, rasanya pasti sakit sekali."

Selama setahun ia tidak sanggup menemui ayah kandungnya, setahun ia dirundung kecemasan namun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi hal yang paling berharga baginya, perlahan – lahan ditarik semakin menjauh.

Rupanya Tuhan masih menyayanginya, ia diberikan sumber kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kekuatan itu kini tengah mendekapnya.

Entah sudah berapa semenjak ia menangis hingga rasanya asing, tapi tanpa sadar, benda asing itu jatuh dari bola matanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ps. For record, Kasuga Kouhei itu OC saya. Imejnya diambil dari Kagami Taiga (Kuroko no Basuke) _ madly in love with him.

Terima kasih buat yang masih support fic ini. Senangnya itu luar biasa loh.

Kiss kiss,

Dinda308


End file.
